Hoshisoku
by Bellette07
Summary: Todo clan ninja tienen secretos, sobretodo los que sirven para retener las tecnicas familiares. Para la mala fortuna de Black Star, el Hoshisoku no fue la excepción. Ahora, el Spartoi debera revelar esos secretos antes de que sea tarde para Konoha
1. Prologo

A poco mas de un par de semanas para que comiencen las fiestas patrias (y antes de terminar con una acidez marca diablo por comer tantos antojitos en la fiesta del bicentenario), les traigo mi primer fic de Soul eater a todos los lectores hambrientos de de sangre y comedores de fantasmas. Espero les guste, siendo que es un crossover con el manga que estoy leyendo actualmente, Naruto. Se que esto no es nada original y que uno o dos al menos que ya lo ha intentado en este foro, pero denle una oportunidad a mi ficucho :/, tratare de hacerlo bien, se los juro ^^U .

Advertencia: Este fic esta basado en el **anime** de Soul eater, aunque tendrá algunos toques del manga para hacer referencia de algunos cambios de tiempo. Pero OJO, siendo un crossover con el manga de Naruto, se verán aquí unos spoilers del tamaño de Godzilla. Ustedes entran bajo su propio riesgo.

Disclaimer: Salvo un par de personajes originales, la idea en si no me pertenece. La mitad de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, un pobre diablo de que ya no a de saber que hacer con los "tards" que tratan de matarlo y la otra mitad a Atsushi Okubo, quien en realidad es el "pedobear" pero mientras no lo descubran seguirá ganando billetes.

XsxSXsxS

_-¿Tienes una idea de quien soy acaso?-_

_-Si-_

_-Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?- _

_-Prefiero verlo morir aquí y ahora antes que en las manos de esa cosa…-_

Prologo

Mar, arena y el sol riéndose tranquilamente en el cielo. ¿Qué mas podía pedir una persona?

-Esto no es nada cool- dijo una voz adormilada de entre las palmeras -Que aburrido estoy-

Las playas de California, lugar de relajación para algunos, de surfeo para otros y de quemaduras de primer grado para todos los que no trajeran bloqueador. El calor arreciaba y la mayoría de los turistas se metían debajo de las palmeras para no ser presas del sol de medio día.

-No es para tanto Soul- dijo una voz femenina al lado del mismo.

-No se puede ni salir de la sombra Maka, ¿Qué podría poner esto mas aburrido?-

Maka, una delgada rubia de pelo cenizo con ojos verdes y Soul, un tipo tremendamente blanco con los ojos rojos, trataban de resguardarse de los potentes rayos del sol como casi todos los turistas.

A pesar de su débil y flacucha apariencia, a sus 14 años de edad ya formaban parte del escuadrón mas poderoso de combate de demonios que podría tener el mundo, el Spartoi, conocidos también como los sirvientes de la muerte y como parte de los alumnos mas fuertes del instituto Shibuzen.

Aunque el trabajo de aquellos chicos era el de mantener al mundo a salvo de las maleficencias de las brujas, los monstruos, los fantasmas y los demonios, razón por la cual se había formado su amado colegio, tenían que tomarse un descanso de todas aquellas emociones fuertes. Solo un año había pasado después del incidente con el demonio de la locura, Asura, y las cosas habían cambiado para bien desde entonces. De menos, después de todo aquel combate en el que estuvieron a punto de matarse, se respiraba un aire lo suficientemente pacifico como para ir a tomar un descanso a la playa.

O al menos, eso era lo que intentaban

-No hay nada que hacer con este calor-

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a nadar para refrescarnos?-

-Eso ya lo hice y el agua esta como para hervir una langosta-

-Ya veo por que estás aburrido Soul, te quejas demasiado…- dijo la voz de la rubia mientras se cubría con la toalla que traía sobre sus hombros.

-Y yo no se por que te quejas de lo que digo- replico el pelo blanco -Tu fuiste la que no se quiso venir a bañar conmigo al mar la primera vez, disque por que querías tomar el sol-

-Estaba tomando el sol-

-Lo único que hiciste estar recostada debajo de la misma palmera con esa toalla en los hombros, así no se toma el sol-

-¿Y tú que sabes de tomar el sol? Lo único que haz hecho es ponerte a fisgonear alrededor de costa por que no te dejan entrar a la playa nudista-

-¿Por que no admites que no quieres salir por que temes que te confundan con una tabla de surf?-

El golpe de una toalla latigueando el aire resonó por toda la playa. Soul estaba con una lágrima en los ojos y la cara enrojecida mientras Maka lo miraba con la cara ensombrecida por el coraje.

-¿Acaso pensaste que por que no traía mi libro no iba a encontrar con que pegarte, tarado?-

-Que agresividad la tuya…-

-Hola chicos-

Soul y Maka se volvieron hacia un chico negro con peinado rastafario mientras este se acercaba a ellos sosteniendo una lata de Pepsi.

-Hola Kilik, ¿Cómo te esta tratando el calor?-

-Muy bien en realidad. Black Star y yo acabamos de llegar de las tiendas y conseguimos algo divertido e infalible para refrescarnos-

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- exclamó Maka.

-¿Quieren verlo?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Oye Black Star, ellos también quieren refrescarse-

Al escuchar su nombre, el ya nombrado Black Star salió de la nada con un balde lleno de agua salada y se los hecho encima a los dos incautos. Al verlos mojados, Kilik y Black Star comenzaron a reír sonoramente, mientras los otros solo se dedicaban a bajarse la sorpresa y a escurrir.

-Jajajajaja, par de tontos, ¡la verdad no creí que fueran a caer en esa! ¡¿Pero que podían esperar de algo ideado por el gran Black Star?-

Maka agarro la toalla, la puso entre sus dos manos, la estiro y esta hizo un sonido parecido al que hace una escopeta cuando la recargan.

-Kilik, Black Star…LOS VOY A MATAR-

-Al diablo, ¡corre por tu vida Kilik!-

Pronto el resto de los turistas se encontraban viendo el espectáculo: Un par de idiotas corriendo en la arena de… otro par de idiotas.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

No muy lejos de ahí, Sid y Tsubaki caminaban rápidamente por la orilla de la playa. Ambos parecían ir apurados hacia una palapa, puesto que llevaban muchas bolsas en las manos.

Una vez en la sombra, el zombi se quito su camiseta blanca que traía y se acomodo la banda de su cabeza mientras la chica le ayudaba a poner un par de bolsas de supermercado en una mesa de concreto.

-¿Donde están todos Tsubaki?- pregunto Sid viendo para ambos lados.

-Dispersados por lo que se Sid sensei-

-Espero encontrarlos pronto, no me vine de chaperón aquí solo por que me gusta estarlos vigilando- replico el zombi.

-Ehí Sid-

-Nygus, llegaste justo a tiempo-

Una joven adulta de piel negra llego con una cubeta en mano y la puso en la misma mesa de concreto. Se acomodo la falda que le cubría la parte baja de su bikini mientras dejaba la cubeta en la mesa, que por cierto, destilaba agua.

-Traje el galón de helado que querías pero, ¿donde están todos los chicos?-

-Dispersados, ¿que más esperabas de un grupo de púberes en una playa?-

-Si no aparecen se derretirá, y no voy a esperar a que se quejen por que les dimos solo agua-

-¡No huyan, nomás dejen que les agarre el cuello!-

-Y ya que hablo del rey de roma-

Sid se puso en posición de portero frente a la palapa y agarro a Black Star con un brazo y a Kilik con el otro. Rápidamente los subió cual costales a sus hombros para hacer que Maka y Soul chocaran con su pecho de manera repentina, haciendo que ambos cayeran de sentón en la arena. Tanto Black Star como Kilik comenzaron a protestar mientras golpeaban su espalda con los puños.

-¡Bájenos ya!- replico Kilik

-No creo que sean tan masoquistas como para dejar que Maka Albarn los mate a porrazos-

-¡Sid sensei, ese par de idiotas nos mojaron!- exclamo Maka al mas puro estilo de una niña chiquita.

-Hay estos mocosos- susurro -Me encargare de ellos mas tarde, por lo pronto los necesito con vida al menos hasta que se ponga el sol-

Black Star dejo de forcejear en cuanto levanto la cabeza y logro ver a Tsubaki sacando una enorme caja de plastico de una de las bolsas.

-¿Es eso un pastel Tsubaki?-

-Ermh… si Black Star- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Adivina para quien es- le dijo Sid antes de bajarlo.

-¿Es para mí?-

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo finalmente Nygus detrás de Sid.

-¡¿Es por mi cumpleaños? ¡Genial!- exclamo Black Star saliéndose como si nada del agarre de Sid y brincado sobre su hombro para ir con Tsubaki.

-¿Un pastel? Pero ya íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Black Star en Death city- replico Soul -Kid, Chrona y las Thompson prefirieron quedarse con Lalo y Shantii* para comprar las cosas de la fiesta, por algo no vinieron con nosotros-

-La fiesta va a ser entre ustedes y no vamos a ir nosotros, yo también quiero demostrarle algo de afecto al escuincle. Además, no se de que te quejas, te estoy ofreciendo pastel gratuito- le respondió Sid.

-Bueno, ya que- dijo Soul metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de baño.

-Por cierto Kilik, ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto Nygus mientras le daba un manotazo a Black Star para que no le metiera sus dedos al betún -Se va a derretir el helado que les conseguí-

-Los gemelos se quedaron con Harvar en el arcade, seguramente viéndolo mientras patea a otro pobre diablo en el "dance dance revolution", Kim se fue de compras con Jackie y de Ox no se nada, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba dormido sobre una toalla, pero eso fue hace horas-

-Horas que por cierto, me tomo en salir de la MONTAÑA DE ARENA en la que me metieron ¡par de idiotas!-

Ox no sonaba muy contento, y tenía sus razones. Cada que metía los dedos dentro de sus orejas salía arena, además de que estaba seguro de haber visto a un cangrejo salir molesto de aquella mata de pelo que le estaba creciendo cual pasto sobre su antes rapada cabeza.

-Jajajaja, ¿te metieron en la arena?- reía Kilik -Esa estuvo buena, pero te aseguro que esta vez no fui yo-

-Me declaro culpable- exclamo Soul.

-Igual yo- dijo Black Star sobándose la mano -Pero la culpa la tienes tu. Estabas tan profundamente dormido con tu libro en la cara que no nos pudimos resistir-

-Libro que por cierto me arruinaron…- dijo Ox mostrando el pobre libro hecho un asco.

-Y el cual no es de el, ¡es mío!- exclamo Maka enojada.

-Ups…-

-¡Ahora si tengo razones para matarlos!- dijo Maka antes de ponerse a blandir la toalla de sus hombros como si fuera una espada.

-Maldición, ¡corre Ox!- exclamo Soul antes de agarrarlo por los hombros.

-¡¿Pero yo que hice? ¡No tuve la culpa de nada!-

-¡En este estado no diferencia amigos de enemigos!-

El grupo de pobres diablos comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello entre los palmares a ver si lograban encontrar refugio de Maka Albarn y su toalla del mal. Nygus suspiro resignada.

-Se habrá hecho un año mas viejo, pero parece que hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca- dijo la joven morena.

-Bueno, desde que lo encontramos que ha sido así, no podíamos esperar otra cosa-

-Me eh de imaginar entonces que su fecha de cumpleaños fue sacado de un calculo entonces- dijo Kilik de repente.

-¿Umh?-

-Si, digo yo, si mal no lo recuerdo ustedes "confiscaron" a Black Star de entre los miembros del clan de la estrella. Supongo que la fecha que celebramos como su cumpleaños es una estimación…-

Sid puso sería su cara zombi y dejo ver a los ojos a Kilik.

-Más o menos Kilik, por ahí es donde va el asunto-

Hasta cierto punto era difícil de explicar para Sid que lo que festejaban como el cumpleaños de Black Star era la fecha en la que lo encontraron. Por decirlo de una manera menos coloquial, la fecha de aquel genocidio. No sonaba muy bien, y mucho menos para un momento en donde se suponía que todo el mundo debía de estar feliz.

Aunque no pareciera la idea más correcta, de menos el llenar de globos al mocoso durante esas fechas le había servido a Sid y a Nygus para bloquear lo que había pasado en aquella noche de locura…

_-Cárgalo tú por favor-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_- Yo ya me canse, llevo más de 4 horas aquí parado y ni puedo dejarlo en ningún lado- _

_-Creo que no tienes ni una sola idea de a lo que vengo, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes una idea de quien soy acaso?-_

_-Si-_

_-Es mentira-_

_-Solo eres un mocoso, pero por tu porte se que eres del Shibuzen, se a lo que vienes-_

_-¿Entonces por que haces esto?-_

_-Prefiero verlo morir aquí y ahora que verlo en las manos de esa cosa-_

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Sid-

-Sid sensei-

-Cara aplastada respóndenos…-

-Creo que los extraterrestres se lo llevaron a la luna-

Nygus le choco los dedos al frente de la cara a Sid y este volvió del plano astral casi de inmediato. Todos los chicos estaban presentes, alrededor de el viéndolo con cara de extrañados. Sid se tomo la cabeza y la sacudió un poco para poder acomodar de vuelta su mente en su sitio.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?-

-El suficiente como para que los chicos volvieran de sus cosas, te rodearan y para que Black Star aprovechara la confusión y le metiera dedo al pastel- le respondió Nygus.

Sid se sentó y Black Star se acerco a el con la boca llena de merengue y una expresión preocupada. Al zombi le corrió un escalofrió por la espina cuando noto que el muchacho lo miraba directo, haciéndole sentir como si los ojos de Black Star se pudieran clavar en su alma.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Black Star mientras lo miraba directo a sus oculares blancos.

El hombre azul detestaba esa mirada, hacia que se sintiera inseguro de regañarlo o de mentirle. Lo malo era que desde que Black Star era un bebé que tenia esa mirada tan penetrante, algo que había heredado del "buen amigo White Star" y que por obvias razones no podía evitar aunque quisiera.

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, estoy bien- le dijo Sid tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Los muchachos se tranquilizaron y continuaron con lo que tenían planeado.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

La noche siguió al día y la brisa del mar comenzó a ponerse bastante fría, como si el calor se hubiera ido junto con el mismísimo sol. Los muchachos estaban rodeando una pequeña fogata comiendo lo que quedaba de pastel mientras Sid metía cosas en la parte trasera de un Pick up.

-¿Tu como crees que se la estén pasando los chicos?- pregunto Harvar mientras Fire y Thunder le robaban su pedazo de pastel.

-¿Te refieres a con Lalo y Nadja? Supongo que bien, digo, de no ser por el pastel y la arena, este día hubiera sido igual que cualquier otro día de verano en Nevada- agrego Jacqueline al ver como Harvar les quitaba dicho pedazo.

-De todos modos ninguno de ellos quiso venir a acompañarnos. Lalo nos dijo que ya lo tenía hasta el gorro la arena por que ya había tenido suficiente de ella en su natal Acupulto- exclamo Black Star.

-Acapulco- lo corrigió Ox.

-Como sea, ¿para que le ponen un nombre tan difícil de pronunciarlo?-

-Pensé que el gran Black Star podía hacerlo todo- lo molesto un poco Soul.

-Es problema de ellos que no puedan ponerle un nombre a su playa que no pueda pronunciar el gran y poderoso Black Star- replico el pelo azul.

-Lo que no se es por que los demás no quisieron venir- dijo Kim mientras los gemelos trataban ahora con su pedazo de pastel.

-Nadja viene de una tribu del Sahara, también dice estar hasta el copete en arena- dijo Kilik quitándole el pedazo a los Pot -Kid no quería venir por que dijo que si se quemaba iba a terminar asimétrico-

-¿Qué no a los shinigamis no les hacían nada los rayos UV?- exclamo Maka.

-Tu sabes como es Kid Maka- dijo Tsubaki con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Las Thompson parecían interesadas en venir, pero luego Liz noto que "no tenían ropa" para venir, así que decidió quedarse y su hermana se quedo con ella para no hacerle el feo- prosiguió Kilik haciendo comillas con los dedos -Y por parte de Chrona, solo digamos que "no sabía como lidiar con la playa"-

-Mala suerte, me hubiera gustado ver a Chrona en traje de baño- replico Harvar en un tono muy monótono.

Todo el mundo se le quedo volteando a ver extrañado. Harvar solo levanto la ceja, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho un comentario que sonaba algo incomodo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Harvar secamente -Así al menos nos hubiera dado una pista de si es mujer u hombre-

Todo el mundo suspiro aliviado.

-Solo espero que Shantii y Lalo no estén muy abrumados con las manías de Kid para este entonces- exclamo Maka recargando su brazo sobre su rodilla.

-Por quien deberías de preocuparte no es por ese par- le respondió Ox levantándose los lentes -Si no por Chrona, es la primera vez que esta durante todo un día con un total extraño, además, siempre nos ha dicho que Lalo le produce estrés-

-Oh cielos… ahora no se si fue buena idea dejar a Chrona con ellos- replico Maka.

-Relájense todos- exclamo Soul -Si esos tres pudieron aguantar a Black Star e incluso hablarle sin inflarle más el ego, dudo que no logren soportar las manías de Kid-

-No me pareció nada gracioso Soul- exclamo el mencionado inflando sus cachetes.

-No te molestes Black Star- dijo Tsubaki tratando de calmar a su técnico.

-Tiene razón- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Nygus llego de la nada a revolverle el cabello a Black Star y este se hizo a un lado para evitar su agarre.

-No te molestes enano- le dijo la morena en lo que levantaba la mirada hacia los demás -Veo que les gusto el pastel-

-Para que decirle que no- se apresuro a decir Maka -Gracias-

-No hay de que Maka. Ahora, apaguen eso- exclamo Nygus refiriéndose a la fogata -Nos vamos en unos minutos-

-¿Esta seguro de que puede conducir tan de noche Sid sensei?- pregunto Kim

-No me voy a morir de sueño, eso si te lo aseguro- le dijo a los chicos y todos rieron -Ya hablando en serio, eh conducido por 24 horas seguidas y no me a pasado nada, además, si quiero llegar a la hora para devolver el auto que rentamos tenemos que irnos ahorita-

Los muchachos se vieron los unos a los otros y comenzaron a subirse a la parte trasera del Pick up. Nygus no estaba muy segura de dejar que hicieran tal cosa, por que si se caían de ahí era seguro que les iban a poner una multa del tamaño de Texas. Sin embargo, el problema no fue ese, en lo que Kim se subía, el sombrerito de paja que traía para cubrirse el sol salió volando por un pequeño disturbio de la brisa del mar. Pronto este comenzó a irse muy lejos como para alcanzarlo en el instante.

-Oh cielos, ¡mi sombrero!-

-Yo voy por el- exclamo Ox saltando de la cajuela.

Black Star salto también de la cajuela y Maka se volvió para ver que estaba tramando.

-Black Star, ¡¿A dónde vas?- le grito la rubia.

-Voy detrás de el, ¡no vaya a ser que se pierda o algo!-

Mientras los chicos se alejaban, Jacqueline soltó una gota de sudor de su sien.

-Por que presiento que les va a pasar algo a ese par de tontos…-

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-Maldición, me corte la planta del pie con un vidrio roto- le dijo Ox a Black Star en una de las mesas de concreto. El pie izquierdo de Ox estaba sangrando, pero de una manera muy leve -Parece ser que atravesó mis sandalias-

-Eso te pasa por correr como loco en lo oscuro-

-No trates de hablar como mi madre Black Star- le replico el chico -¿de menos tienes el sombrero?-

Black Star sonrió y le mostro el sombrero de paja al chico de los lentes. De menos habían alcanzado su objetivo.

-Bueno, vámonos, todos deben estar esperando a que volvamos para irnos de aquí-

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Estoy bien, no es para tanto. Ya me han pasado cosas peores-

-Bueno, aprovechando que llegamos hasta acá iré por algo a la maquina expendedora de allá-

-¿Compraras una soda antes de irnos? Te van a dar ganas de ir al baño-

-No trates de hablar como mi madre tu tampoco Ox-

-Conste que te lo advertí, luego no te andes quejando si Sid decide no pararse-

-Ya cállate, déjame comprar mi soda tranquilo- le dijo el ninja mientras sacaba una par de monedas de su bolsillo.

Mientras Black Star caminaba hacia la maquina expendedora, un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle por la espina a Ox, ¿era su imaginación o el ambiente se había puesto repentinamente más frío? Black Star parecía no notar el repentino cambio de clima, pues estaba como si nada. El joven castaño trato de relajarse entonces, pero un leve sonido repentino y el ver al foco que estaba iluminando la palapa de concreto fundirse hizo que Ox levantara la guardia y comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

-Vámonos de aquí Black Star…- le dijo algo nervioso.

- ¡No me vayas a salir con que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad!-

-¡Claro que no!- le replico el castaño -Lo que pasa es que esta comenzando a hacer un aire muy raro en este sitio y no me gusta para nada-

-Relájate ¿quieres? Compro la soda y nos vamos-

Black Star estaba a punto de meter sus monedas en la maquina cuando salió a su encuentro lo que parecía una bolita negra de una especie de material viscoso, iluminada solo por la maquina expendedora. Esta… "cosa", caminaba de forma ameboide de una manera torpe para salir a la luz, mientras hacia un sonido muy parecido al que hace un muñeco con chiflo.

-Eh, ¿pero que rayos es eso?-

-Black Star, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay una cosa aquí Ox- dijo Black Star mientras se ponía en cuclillas.

-Deja eso y vámonos-

-Espera, parece que se mueve…-

De repente la pequeña bola negra abrió una boca llena de colmillos puntiagudos y una lengua espantosamente larga. La sorpresa hizo que Black Star soltara un alarido y callera en sus posaderas. Para entonces la extraña criatura, ni tarda ni perezosa, habia subido rápidamente por la maquina expendedora y salto a gran velocidad hacia Black Star, quien solo lo vio moverse tan rápido como el flash de una cámara. Sin embargo, el trayecto de la bola negra fue pausado por un fierro largo que lo mando lejos. Black Star solo vio a Ox con su bate de beisbol improvisado.

-¿De donde sacaste eso Ox?-

-Del bote de la basura….-

-¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?-

-No lo se, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelva-

-¿Viste a donde se fue?-

-Esta muy oscuro, no veo nada-

-Súbete a mis hombros, nos iremos rápido de aquí-

Fue de una manera repentina que Black Star miro a Ox caer al suelo cual costal de papas. Black Star corrió a revisarlo para ver como la herida de la planta de su pie estaba dejando salir una intensa hemorragia que parecía no detenerse, algo muy extraño para una cortada tan pequeña. Mas aun, Black Star se horrorizo al ver que en la planta del pie de Ox había una cola de color negro, precisamente del mismo material de aquella extraña amiba con dientes, y solo empeorando el asunto, se estaba hundiendo rápidamente dentro de su piel.

Black Star trato de jalarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la cortada se cerró en un instante y Ox parecía no responder.

-Maldición, Ox, ¡respóndeme! ¡Ox! ¡OX!-

…

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

En algún apartado del monte Fuji, mas específicamente en el bosque de Aokigahara, un par de personas caminaban aparentemente sin rumbo entre la neblina. Aunque apenas había amanecido, la oscuridad provocada por los enormes arboles hacia ver al sitio completamente tétrico.

-Y bien Mosquito, aun no me explicas cual es la jodida razón de estar aquí- dijo una voz gangosa al a mitad de la oscuridad.

-¿Para que abría de responderte? Nunca te pedí que me acompañaras, pero lo hiciste de todos modos Giriko-

-Este último año ha estado más aburrido que de costumbre, con todo y a pesar de que los imbéciles del Shibuzen están detrás de nuestro trasero-

-Bueno, entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas. Si me seguiste hasta acá entonces puedes esperar unos segundos mas-

-Tah-

La neblina comenzó a hacerse demasiado espesa, a manera que Giriko no podía ver más allá de su propia nariz. Giriko se puso a la defensiva, eso había pasado tan rápido que lo dejo en shock, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con aquel lugar.

Pronto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el hombre de los dientes puntiagudos comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, mientras los latidos de su corazón se iban acelerando a un ritmo estrepitoso.

-¿Q-que… es… esto?- murmuro mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-Trata de relajarte, si vas demasiado rápido te estallara el corazón-

-¿A dónde me haz traído viejo lunático?- dijo Giriko recuperando un poco su aire.

-Ya te lo dije, no hagas preguntas estúpidas-

El sonido de un cascabel alerto a Giriko y la neblina se disipo tan rápido como se espeso. Ambos vieron frente de si a una mujer castaña de unos treinta y tantos con el cabello cortó, de piel blanca y con un lunar en la mejilla derecha. Era más que claro para Giriko que estaba pasada de peso, pero el kimono morado que llevaba puesto le sentaba bastante bien, dejando ver un par de atributos bastante grandes.

-¿Quien es esta vieja morsa?- le dijo Giriko en voz baja a Mosquito, tratando de despegar la vista del escote de aquella mujer.

-Giriko san, si tiene algo importante que decirme, mejor me lo hubiera dicho en la cara en vez de estar cuchicheando, ¿no lo cree?- le dijo la mujer embozando una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-

-Giriko, trata de tener mas respeto con ella ¿quieres? Esta mujer te mataría en menos de lo que parpadeas-

Giriko se le quedo mirando a la mujer un momento mientras ella hacia girar un paraguas de papel en sus manos y hacia sonar los cascabeles que este tenía. No se veía amenazante, ni siquiera fuerte a pesar de tener bastante mas masa corporal que el. De hecho, las facciones de su cara redonda y sus ojos negros la hacían ver como uno de esos querubines pintados en los cuadros renacentistas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que con solo sentirla cerca hacia que su corazón comenzara a querérsele salir de su pecho ya era suficiente como para saber que no era alguien normal.

-Acompáñenme por favor, me contara todo en el camino Mosquito san-

Continuara…

*Eduardo "Lalo" Gutiérrez es un técnico y OC mío que va salir con su arma, Nadja Kasim (también OC mío) en el capitulo 1 de este fic una vez que sea publicado.


	2. Aguafiestas

_…Nos veremos en tus sueños nene  
Aunque solo tengas pesadillas…_

-Buenas noches hermanito-

-•Hoshisoku•-  
Capitulo 1  
Aguafiestas.

-¿Confinado en una cama hasta el próximo viernes? Pero si en los Ángeles dijeron que no tenías nada- le replico Kim a Ox mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la camilla.

Maka, Soul, Kim, Black Star, Harvar y el susodicho encamillado se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la basta enfermería del Shibuzen. Lo que pasó en la playa solo podía ser comparable con la parte inicial de un episodio en una serie de suspenso.

Ox, tirado en la arena. Black Star gritando como desquiciado frente a el. Los demás, preocupados y sin saber que hacer. Esperar ha llegar a Nevada para que Ox pudiera ser atendido por los médicos de la ciudad quizás significaría que iba ser demasiado tarde para el. De manera que lo único que quedó después de dejarlo en manos de la enfermeras de los Ángeles, era rezar para que nada horrible le hubiera pasado al castaño.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, como a los 15 minutos les avisaron que el castaño había recuperado la conciencia.

Después de varios exámenes médicos que duraron hasta la madrugada, Ox fue dado de alta.

Aun así, ni a Sid ni a Nygus los convencía el resultado, siendo que cuando trajeron al hospital el pobre cuatro ojos apenas si podía respirar. De manera que en cuanto pusieron un pie en Death city, Ox fue llevado rápidamente a la enfermería del Shibuzen. Y las reacciones negativas no se hicieron de esperar.

-¿De menos los médicos saben en donde esta esa cosa?- pregunto Maka  
-Hasta ahora nadie ha visto a la criatura que, según Black Star, se metió por la planta de mi pie- les explico Ox al resto -Y eso que me hicieron suficientes tomografías como para mutarme con los rayos X-  
-¿Estas seguro de que no nos estas jugando una fea broma?- le pregunto Soul a su amigo.  
-¡¿Acaso crees que jugaría con algo como esto? Yo vi entrar a esa asquerosa sanguijuela en su piel- les respondió Black Star molesto.  
-¿Y la viste entrar tu Ox?- volvió a preguntar Kim.  
-No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el haber visto a la sanguijuela atacar a Black Star, de ahí todo esta bastante negro-

Silencio absoluto, no había nada mas que comentar al respecto.

Todos estaban algo nerviosos, y obviamente que el cuatro ojos era el que más lo estaba. A pesar de que se sentía completamente normal y no tenía ningún indicio de la presencia de… lo que fuera esa cosa, algo similar le había pasado a Soul con la sangre negra. Y todo el mundo sabía que había sido un intento de la bruja Medusa para volverlo loco.

-Supongo que, solo será cuestión de esperar- dijo Harvar en su típico tono monótono para romper un poco el incomodo silencio.  
-Aunque suene mal, tienes razón en eso…- repuso Maka.  
-seeeeeeñññññÑÑÑÑÑOOOOOOORRR OXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- se escucho de repente una voz que venia gran velocidad desde abajo de las escaleras hacía arriba, donde quedaba la enfermería.

Una ráfaga de viento salió de la nada, abriendo la puerta de una manera tan imprudente que casi aplasta a Soul y a Maka. Soul hizo un salto mortal protegiendo a su camarada mientras que un chico y una chica entraban rápidamente la habitación.

-Maka sensei, Soul sensei ¡Vinimos corriendo en cuanto nos enteramos!-  
-¿Lalo, Nadja? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Soul mientras trataba de sacarse la impresión.  
-¿Pues a que cree que vinimos? Venimos a exorcizar al señor Ox-  
-¡¿Perdón?- exclamo el mencionado mientras se levantaba los anteojos -Pero yo no estoy posesio…-  
-No se preocupe, la sacaremos esa cochinada del cuerpo en menos de lo que canta un gallo- acto seguido, Lalo se subió a la camilla, se puso en cuclillas frente al castaño y comenzó a jalar a Ox de la camisa mientras lo zangoloteaba -¡SAL DEL CUERPO DEL SEÑOR OX MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL MAL! ¡Te lo ordeno en nombre del Dios que este mas cerca en este momento!-  
-¡AYUDENME!-  
-LALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Cinco segundos después, Lalo estaba tirado en el piso con una enciclopedia encajada en la cabeza.

-Umh, sensei- dijo Nadja con algo de timidez -¿Realmente era necesario que le rompiera el cráneo?-  
-Algunos hombres se ponen insoportables, es por eso que hay veces que debes de aplicar correctivos-  
-Gracias al cielo, estaba comenzando a pensar que iba a matarme… O en su defecto a enterrarme un crucifijo-

Aquellos dos chicos eran los mas nuevos en sumarse al bote de chimpances que Maka y Soul tenían como amigos.

A medida que Maka, Soul y sus amigos iban creciendo, llamaban la atención de no solo del Shinigami sama, si no también de los maestros, quienes decían que cuando se graduaran se iban a volver los mas grandes técnicos y armas que hubiera hecho el Shibuzen.

Esos comentarios llevaron al Shinigami sama a percatarse de un minúsculo detallito pero que se iba a volver bastante importantito cuando fuera su momento: cuando Maka y sus amigos se graduaran de la academia, iban a perder al Spartoi. Por eso el Shinigami sama decidió reclutar al técnico y al arma más fuertes de las generaciones sucesoras a las de Maka y ponerlos a ambos bajo la tutela de la primera generación, solo para probar si su plan para formar un segundo Spartoi funcionaba.

Los elegidos fueron Lalo y su arma, Nadja.

Eduardo Gutiérrez, mejor conocido como Lalo entre los allegados, era un chico moreno, delgaducho y bajo de estatura con un pelo negro largo que la tapaba toda la nuca. Siempre vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de botones desabrochada, una camisa blanca debajo de esta y el mismo par de sandalias de plástico, toda la indumentaria acompañada de un par de lentes con los vidrios color ambar.

Había ingresado al Shibuzen apenas medio año atrás, pero ya se había ganado cierta fama en la escuela; todos decían que Lalo no podía ser atacado por la locura por que ya estaba loco. Apenas tenía 10 años y ya era un excéntrico en toda la extensión de la palabra, de hecho, era muy habitual verlo caminar por los pasillos con las manos mientras leía alguno de sus librejos de ciencia ficción con los pies.

Aun así, los maestros no podían quejarse de sus excentricidades, con todo y lo loco era muy respetuoso, siempre hablando de usted con sus superiores y mostrando respeto frente a toda la gente sin ser hipócrita.

Lo malo era que todo el mundo si era hipócrita con el. Aunque Lalo era muy inteligente y de cierta manera a los de su salón les parecía una persona… curiosa, nadie quería ser visto con el friki de la escuela como técnico.

Por otro lado, Nadja Kasim, tenía 12. Era una chica con una tez más de color arena que morena, con unos ojos verdes enormes que hacían sentir que trataban de hipnotizarte. Tenía una complexión muy delgada y sin muchos atributos a la vista, con una estatura bastante considerable, si no por decir mucho mas alta que una chica de su edad. Llevaba una indumentaria igual casi todos los días, sandalias de madera, pantalones de mezclilla color gris, una blusa larga que parecía vestido color azul celeste y un hiyab* negro con cuadritos cubriéndole toda la cabeza con excepción de la cara.

Nadja ingresó al Shibuzen un año antes que Lalo, pero no había encontrado técnico hasta que el moreno dio el primer paso dentro de la academia. Las razones del por que eran dos muy sencillas.

La primera, y la inicial, era que intimidaba a la gente que trataba de acercársele. Sus ojos verde agua marina tenían una expresión muy helada y cada que alguien se dirigía hacia ella para hablarle, se le quedaba mirando a la cara de manera que el interlocutor se sentía al frente de un huevo de kishin. Acompañando eso a hecho de que casi no le dirigía la palabra a nadie y a la altura que tenía, hacia que todos a su alrededor huyeran despavoridos.

Lo que secundaba a su mirada intimidatoria era su boca floja. Le era imposible guardar un secreto, suyo, tuyo o de todos, y mientras más vergonzoso, más rápido lo propagaba. Lo peor de todo era que Nadja no lo hacia por malvada, si no por que simplemente le era imposible hacerlo, el que mas tratara de guardar algo era directamente proporcional a la multitud que iba a estar frente a ella cuando abriera la boca.

No había que explicar que la gente de su grado no le tenía confianza, y a pesar de que era una persona muy tranquila y dulce de carácter, había perdido a muchos posibles técnicos por culpa de esas fallas.

Fue por eso que cuando Lalo y Nadja se conocieron, le fue imposible abrir la boca para poner en vergüenza al moreno. El chico llamaba la atención por si solo y mas por que cuando la vio por primera vez se paro sobre una pila de libros para poder darle un saludo con la mano mientras se doblaba para poner los pies sobre su cabeza, diciendo que así se saludaba en otros planetas.

Aunque ambos se llevaban bien como arma y técnico, era obvio que tenían que aprender muchas cosas antes de ser parte oficial del Spartoi. Lalo, entre ellas, debía de aprender a dejar de ser tan inoportuno.

-Sensei, ¿era necesario el librazo?-  
-Lalo, es necesario que te controles. Ox esta bajo vigilancia medica y no sabemos que es lo que tiene, cualquier perturbación podría hacerle algo- le respondió Maka.  
-¿Se refiere a que podría hacer enojar al alienígena ese que se le metió y provocar una masacre? Me hace recordar a una película parecida en donde a la gente se le metían parásitos de ese tipo que después de madurar, abrían a su contenedor como una nuez y salía con un chirrido agudo de entre los intestinos de la victima- explico el chico -Era totalmente genial… Más por que el alienígena era contagioso ¿Qué tan contagioso creen que sea lo que agarro al señor Ox?-

Ox comenzó a gritar y jalarse el cabello, Black Star se fue corriendo al baño gritando que necesitaba desinfectante, los que estaban en la habitación comenzaron a retroceder y esta vez el librazo que recibió Lalo vino por parte de Kim Dielh.

XsXsXSXsXsXsXs

Esa noche, con excepción clara de Ox, todos estaban en la casa de Death the Kid.

Desde antes de irse a la playa, los muchachos habían quedado de acuerdo en ir a celebrar el cumpleaños número 14 de Black Star en la residencia del shinigami menor, y después del incidente en la enfermería, todo el mundo había ido para allá. Tenían que agradecer que hubiera sido así, al menos ingerir una cantidad industrial de patatas fritas con dip había hecho que Black Star olvidara todo lo referente a alienígenas parásitos.

-Era necesario que desarreglaras los platones- menciono el shinigami mientras miraba con desdén a Black Star -Tarde horas en hacer que esas cosas me quedaran simétricas-  
-Son papitas, de todos modos la gente se las va a comer- le respondió el chico de pelo azul mientras se tragaba otro bonche de patatas -Además, soy el festejado, tengo derecho- le replico el pelo azul.  
-Si veo que te das ese derecho Black Star. Nadie más esta comiendo como cerdo a parte tuya-  
-Oh genial, ¡papas fritas!- exclamo Kilik de manera repentina antes de empinarse el platón contra la boca y tirarlo al lado de el.  
-Oye viejo, ¡no te acabes los nachos!-  
-Como quieras, pero las bolas de queso son mías-

Kid solo miraba conmocionado a ambos comer frituras como si fuera el fin del mundo mientras las charolas salían volando al frente suyo. Soul solo se acerco con su vaso de soda para ver a Kid molesto y frunció la boca.

-Hey, dejen algo para el resto del planeta. A este paso se van a acabar todas las botanas de Nevada-  
-¿Y efo que? Tefgo hambfre-

Al otro lado de la habitación, la música sonaba a todo volumen. Las hermanas Thompson y Tsubaki bailaban al ritmo de "Better, Faster, Stronger" mientras Chrona permanecía en estado estático al frente de ellas.

-Únase al ritmo Chrona sempai- dijo Lalo pareciendo de manera repentina.  
-Es que no se como bailar…- le respondió tímidamente Chrona.  
-No me sorprende, tu nunca sabes nada- exclamo Ragnarok saliendo de su espalda -Tu solo ponte a hacer lo que te dicen, estoy aburrido como ostra pegada a una piedra-  
-No se preocupe, si no sabe bailar yo le enseño- exclamo Lalo apuntándose a si mismo.  
-¿Sabes bailar?- pregunto Chrona.  
-No en realidad, pero no se necesita saber bailar para moverse al ritmo de la música de Daft punk-

Lalo tomo a Chrona de la mano y comenzó a moverse junto con el pobre asexuado de un lado a otro y tratándolo como si fuera una banderola. Se podía ver que Chrona estaba atrapada, de nuevo, en una de esas incomodas situaciones en las que no podía decir que no, y la loca actitud de Lalo no servía de nada por que el tendía a tomarlo todo a la ligera. El pobre asexuado estaba comenzando a marearse por tanta voltereta y de verdad necesitaba que Maka viniera a su rescate en ese momento.

Pero Maka estaba más ocupada resolviendo otro asunto mientras mantenía la cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

-Pero que aborazados ¡¿Ya se acabaron la soda?-  
-Imposible- exclamo Kim -Había como tres botellas de 3 litros hacia como medio segundo-  
-*BURP*- se les salió a Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder.  
-Tenía que ser- exclamo Jackie con una gota de sudor en la sien.  
-Creo que no queda de otra más que decirles a los otros que los gemelos se acabaron la bebida- dijo Harvar en su tono monótono de siempre.

Tenían suerte de que el shinigami lo tomara mejor que con lo del plato de frituras, las cuales por cierto, ya se habían acabado.

-¿Quien se apunta ir por mas?- pregunto Soul con una mano en el bolsillo.

Nadie quiso responder.

-Que Kid vaya por las cosas- exclamo Black Star desde su asiento.  
-¡Black Star!- exclamo Tsubaki  
-¿Y por que yo? ¡Si se supone que ustedes se acabaron todo!-  
-Tú eres el anfitrión-

-Tiene lógica- exclamo Soul.

Kid se llevo la mano a la frente. De verdad que ha veces sus amigos eran demasiado abusivos.

-Vamos Kid- le dijo Patty -De todos modos todavía tenemos que pasar a la pizzería-  
-Y de paso aprovechemos para comprar también los huevos y el cereal-  
-No se apure Sr. Kid, si quiere yo y Nadja lo acompañamos-  
-Yo también- dijo Harvar -No tengo nada más interesante que hacer-

Kid comenzó a recoger dinero de todos y salió con el pequeño sequito mientras la música seguía a todo volumen.

-Aun no se por que me ofrecí a dar la fiesta en mi casa-  
-Por que es ahora la única residencia en donde cabemos todos- le respondió Harvar.

Y tenía razón, ahora ya era demasiados para caber en la pequeña sala de Soul, o en la casita de Black Star, o en cualquiera de los apartamentos de los demás.

-Creo que a la próxima hacemos la fiesta en el patio del Shibuzen para que no le desarreglen la casa Kid sempai- le dijo sonriente Nadja.  
-Creo en eso tienes razón-  
-Hablando del Shibuzen, por que no vamos de una vez por el sr. Ox. Nosotros nos estamos aquí divirtiéndonos mientras el esta encerrado como animal salvaje en la enfermería del Shibuzen-  
-Lalo, no podemos hacer eso, tú mismo lo viste- lo reprendió Liz -Según Black Star se le metió un parasito y todavía no sabemos que le podría provocar-  
-Dudo que un rato sentado en el sillón mientras ve a todos los demás le provoque un daño irreparable. Podemos pedir permiso para llevarlo solo un momento-  
-No creo que nos dejen Lalo- le repuso Harvar.  
-No perdemos nada con intentar- agrego Nadja en defensa de su técnico.

Los demás se vieron entre ellos y Kid encogió los hombros.

-Vamos pues, de todos modos dudo que se mueran por 5 minutos que nos retrasemos en ir por papas fritas-  
-Eso, o entre Kilik y Black Star se acabaran nuestra despensa jijijiji- dijo Patty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Kid le salieron líneas moradas en la sien, con ese par en su casa el que pasara eso podía ser probable.

XsXsXsXsXs

_Se uno con la oscuridad, aguanta la respiración, define en tu mente a tu rival, deduce sus movimientos y espera el momento oportuno para atacar…Entonces podrás matarlo antes de que se de cuenta._

Esas son las reglas del asesino.

Mientras Kid y los demás cerraban la puerta de la casa, dos sombras de la misma altura los observaban. En cuanto el shinigami y su sequito abandonaron la residencia, las dos sombras se subieron al tejado y abrieron una reja de ventilación, metiéndose dentro del ducto de una manera acrobática y colándose a la casa sin hacer ruido alguno.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-Solo por un segundo Nygus sensei, por favoooooorrrrrrrrr-  
-Ya te lo dije Lalo, Ox Ford no puede abandonar la enfermería hasta que sepamos que es lo que tiene- le dijo Nygus al susodicho mientras checaba de reojo una revista con el titulo de "Caras huesudas".  
-¿De menos podemos pasar a verlo?- exclamo Nadja.  
-Ya pasaron a verlo hoy Nadja, y armaron un escándalo. Además, tiene que descansar, mañana le vamos a hacer exámenes-  
-¿Que sucede?- pregunto una voz ronca detrás de ellos.

El olor a cigarro era inconfundible, así que los chicos no debieron siquiera voltear para saber que se trataba de Stein. Al lado de el estaba Spirit, el padre de Maka. Al parecer ambos se habían quedado arreglando algunos de los papeles de la oficina y se habían quedado hasta tarde haciendo guardia junto con Nygus.

-Son los muchachos, están insistiendo en quererse llevar a Ox fuera de la enfermería- les contesto el arma mientras cerraba su revista.  
-Bueno chicos, ya les dijeron que no. ¿Por qué no mejor se van y regresan mañana? ¿Que no se supone que estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Black Star?- dijo Stein  
-Ahora ya entiendo por que no quiere que lo saquemos del instituto. ¡Lo que pasa es que usted quiere disecarlo!- exclamo Lalo apuntando acusadoramente a Stein.  
-Hay Lalo- dijo Liz llevándose la mano a la frente  
-Muchacho, pero que tonterías estas diciendo- lo regaño Spirit.  
-No es mala idea…-  
-¡Stein!- le grito Spirit.  
-Piénsalo, si no hemos visto que es lo que lo esta aquejando quizás es por que esta mucho muy adentro de el. A lo mejor si lo abrimos, esa cosa salta o algo por el estilo…-  
-¡Ya deja de estar diciendo atrocidades, no vamos a abrir al niño!-

Un sonido fuerte dentro de la habitación de Ox alerto a todos los demás, parecía como si alguien se hubiera caído y golpeado contra el suelo. Pensando que se podría tratar de Ox, Nygus camino hacia la puerta y se metió a la habitación. Ahí pudo ver a Ox en piyama, parado de espaldas en el filo de la ventana.

-¿Ox?-  
-Muchacho, ¿que rayos estas haciendo? Bájate de ahí en este instante-

Ox volvió la cabeza hacia Nygus y le sonrió con una mueca muy macabra. Al verlo, los demás retrocedieron al sentirse amenazados y el chico salto sin darles mas avisos. En ese instante todos corrieron a la ventana, preocupados por que se hubiera lastimado, sin embargo, su respuesta de "alivio" les vino en forma del mismo muchacho en piyama corriendo a gran velocidad por la pared del edificio para llegar al techo. Todos estaban atonitos.

-Vaya- exclamo Lalo mirando hacia arriba -No sabía que el Sr. Ox podía treparse a las paredes como el hombre araña-  
-No puede- dijo Harvar.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-Como se están tardando en traer la comida- exclamo Black Star.  
-Bueno, tendrías menos hambre si no te hubieras acabado la botana- exclamo Soul molesto.  
-Pero si no me hubiera acabado la botana tendría más hambre-

-Eso me recuerda a una paradoja del queso grullere, que dice mientras más agujeros tiene mas grande debería de ser el queso, pero los agujeros no pueden ser llenados con queso, así que mientras mas queso, menos queso-

-No entendí un carajo- exclamo Ragnarok.  
-Jackie, creo que no es momento para eso ahorita. Por que no mejor encendemos de vuelta la música y bailamos un poco, a lo mejor se nos disipa un poco el hambre-  
-Bueno chicos, en lo que ustedes discuten yo iré al tocador- dijo Maka mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Maka se alejo de sus amigos y camino dando pasos grandes por los largos pasillos de la mansión de Kid. Finalmente la rubia dio con el tocador y con el papel de baño simétricamente doblado para que se no se viera muy mal acomodado. Maka hizo una mueca. Había veces que le preocupaba la obsesión por la simetría de su amigo el shinigami, mas aun por que al asomarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que le había rallado los bordes al jabón en forma de oso panda de Patty para que no se viera que estaba a medio uso.

-Ese Kid, pero si no fuera como es creo que jamás lo hubiéramos convertido en amigo nuestro… - pensó la rubia.

Maka saco un cepillo de su bolso, se quito los listones que le sostenían el pelo y abrió la llave del agua. Fue se volvió hacia el espejo que vio a alguien comenzar a materializarse justo detrás de ella, tapándole la boca rápidamente con una mano y sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas contra su espalda con la otra.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-El reproductor no enciende- exclamo Kilik.

En ese momento se fueron las luces.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Aun con la poca luz, Maka podía ver a su captora.

Era una niña, más o menos de la edad de Lalo, de largo cabello negro atado en dos coletas y con un kimono corto rojo hasta sus rodillas de mangas largas; el fleco del cabello le tapaba los ojos. Para ser tan pequeña y delgada la sostenía con mucha fuerza. Casi sentía que la mano que le sostenía la boca quería tronarle la quijada.

Maka escucho el sonido de un par de zapatos de madera caer en el azulejo del baño y a otra persona apareciendo lentamente justo al frente suyo. Era completamente igual que la niña anterior, pero en vez de tener su cabello atado en dos colitas, esta la tenía atado en una sola cola de caballo. La segunda chica metió la mano dentro de una de las mangas de su kimono, saco un kunai y se lo puso contra el cuello a la rubia.

La pobre chica no podía hacer otra cosa más que balbucear en la mano de su primera captora.

Continuara…

*El hiyab es el pañuelo que las mujeres islamitas utilizan para cubrirse la cabeza a modo de velo, esto por una antigua tradición que dice que la mujer solo puede desvelarse frente a un hombre que tenga los suficiente cojones como pa' mantenerla a ella y a sus hijos XD. Actualmente su uso varía dependiendo del sitio del país islámico en donde estés, hay lugares en donde debes llevarlo acompañado de un vestido especial y en otros no. Países laicos se debaten si deberían permitirse en las escuelas o no -.-U.


	3. No me sueltes

_-Vaya, no sabía que el señor Ox podía subir a las paredes-  
-No lo hace…-_

-*Hoshisoku*-  
Capitulo 2  
No me sueltes.

Maka estaba acorralada. Las dos niñas que la amenazaban la sostenían con una fuerza que no le había visto a nadie con esa complexión física; el rostro inexpresivo de las gemelas le decía a Maka que no iban a dudar ni medio segundo en matarla ante cualquier movimiento en falso.

¿Quiénes eran ellas? Se repetía en su mente, ¿eran acaso algunas personas contratadas por las brujas para matarla? ¡Pero no podía ser, solo eran niñas! ¿Acaso era alguna mala broma? Si no, ¿por qué entonces no la habían matado de una buena vez y solo la estaban tratando de mantener inmóvil?

Fue entonces que la rubia vio con horror como las crecientes sombras del baño comenzaban a moverse activamente y se separaban de la pared. El aire de la habitación se enrarecía mientras aquellas sombras tomaban forma solida frente a sus ojos. Una gota de sudor frío le corrió por la frente a Maka, quien no tardo mucho en verse rodeada por una horda de criaturas muy extrañas controladas por la mano de aquellas dos muchachitas.

Eran como 10, todas negras de pies a cabeza y sin extremidades, mas parecidas a un pedazo de plasma negro o una mancha viviente de tinta que a una criatura en realidad. Una mascara de color perla totalmente redonda y con la orilla llena de picos puntiagudos le hacia marco a un solo y enorme ojo con una dilatada pupila color zafiro, dando la impresión de que una de esas joyas estaba incrustada justamente en la parte central de la mascara.

Maka temblaba de miedo. Todas tenían una apariencia feroz y le estaban dirigiendo la mirada. Quería escapar, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Por un lado tenía al par de mini psicópatas y por el otro a aquellas las bestias extrañas que parecían venir con todas las intenciones de comérsela.

Pronto la asalto una idea arriesgada y algo boba, pero la chica no tuvo de otra más que correr el riesgo, igualmente si se quedaba quieta seguramente la matarían.

Maka chupo la mano de la chica que la estaba sosteniendo, y en su descuido, le propino una patada. Su gemela reacciono y se lanzo sobre ella con el kunai en la mano, la rubia solo se agachó y le dio una patada baja para que se cayera. Ante el ataque, ni tardos ni perezosos, aquellos monstruosos entes se lanzaron sobre ella. La rubia los esquivo con dificultad y salió disparada del baño. Maka termino corriendo por los pasillos de la casa de Kid a lo más que le daban sus piernas y gritando con fuerza mientras aquellas bestias comenzaban a sacar un par de extremidades en forma de garras de sus cuerpos.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-¿Ustedes que creen que esta haciendo allá arriba?-

Los demás miraban hacia el techo sin saber que responder. Como era de esperar, un comportamiento así de anormal solo significaba problemas. Spirit se trasformo en guadaña y cayó en manos de Stein, quien lo tomo con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Ustedes creen que realmente el Stein sensei vaya a disecar al señor Ox con Spirit sensei en sus manos?- pregunto Lalo.

Tampoco sin decir nada, Liz y Patty se trasformaron en pistolas, Kid las tomo rápidamente y salió de la habitación detrás de Stein. Harvar se fue al mismo tiempo que Kid, siguiendo sus pasos sin prestarle atención a las preguntas del pelo negro. Después de ver la escena, Lalo solo miro a su compañera y luego a Nygus.

-¿Son siempre así los sempais?-

Nygus encogió los hombros.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Soul agarro a Maka de los hombros mientras ella corría hacia el y la puso de frente a el.

-¿Qué pasa Maka, que viste?-  
-¡Hay alguien en el baño!- le respondió Maka después de tomar aire.

Black Star miro hacia el techo y vio un candelabro moverse manera estrepitosa. Una de las criaturas de un solo ojo se materializó entre las sombras de Kilik y Chrona y antes de poder advertirles, la criatura saco un par de tentáculos a modo de extremidades y estrelló a ambos jóvenes contra las paredes. No tardaron mucho en verse rodeados.

Soul se trasformo en guadaña, Tsubaki en espada y Jacqueline en lámpara mientras que los gemelos Pot corrían a auxiliar a su técnico. Las masas de tinta sacaron a relucir una boca llena de dientes afilados bañados en saliva y una lengua larga y roja que se contoneaba cual látigo sobre la mascara, como una respuesta a la táctica defensiva del grupo. Black Star pronto recordó a la amiba negra que había visto en la playa, y que por cierto aun no habían sacado del interior de Ox. Alguno de esos podría ser el papá de esa amiba y eso lo llevaba a pensar de vuelta en la teoría de Lalo acerca de los extraterrestres parásitos.

El candelabro arriba de sus cabezas dejo de moverse y dos figuras aparecieron como traídas por el aire. El par de gemelas estaban adheridas al techo con las 4 extremidades, como una araña. Se lanzaron sobre los muchachos con el kunai en la mano y las criaturas corrieron detrás de ellas a atacarlos.

Aunque Maka se cubrió con Soul lo más que pudo de la afilada punta de la navaja, no pudo frenar a una de las bestias que se puso en su camino y término lanzada hacia la ventana como a una bala de cañon. La delgada rubia rompió la ventana con su cuerpo, dejando en su trayecto un peligroso confeti. Maka quedo tendida en el patio de Kid y Soul volvió a su forma humana para ayudaba a levantarse, pues algunos vidrios rotos habían volado y se habían encajado en el brazo izquierdo de Maka.

Los demás trataron de auxiliarla, pero se dieron cuenta del problema demasiado tarde, las gemelas saltaron por la ventana rota y las criaturas negras les taparon en el paso.

-¡Maka!- grito Chrona.  
-¡Quítense engendros desgraciados!- dijo Black Star lleno de cólera.

Antes de que Black Star siquiera los pudiera atacar, las criaturas comenzaron a escupirles un líquido pegajoso y asqueroso. Mientras los demás lo esquivaban, Kim pudo ver como la madera del suelo y los muebles comenzaba a sacar humo tan solo al contacto de aquella sustancia.

-No dejen que los toque, ¡es acido!-  
-¡Háganse a un lado entonces!- exclamo Chrona.

En un arranque de gran valentía (y mas por que su amiga estaba teniendo problemas afuera), Chrona dejo correr la resonancia de gritos de Ragnarok hasta abarcar a todas las criaturas. La gran onda de expansión negra partió a la mitad a aquellos monstruos, dejando una esquela de una rara baba negra saliendo de los cuerpos cercenados.

Sin embargo, Chrona y lo demás no tuvieron tiempo de cantar victoria, pues los pedazos de cuerpo dejados por asexuado de pelo rosado volvían a levantarse y a regenerarse con una rapidez increíble, multiplicándose por cada salpicadera que había dejado la resonancia de gritos.

-¡¿Es que acaso no se terminan nunca?- replico Kilik.

Las criaturas les mostraron sus dientes afilados y comenzaron a saltar, dándose impulso con las paredes para lanzarse sobre de los muchachos.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Afuera la cosa no estaba mejor.

Herida y adolorida, Maka apenas podía hacerle frente a sus oponentes y Soul estaba batallando para quitarse de encima a ambas gemelas.

Pero a pesar de ser constantes, no parecían muy concentradas en matarlo; solo hacían una y otra vez los mismos movimientos de golpe con sus kunais contra las cuchillas de Soul mientras lo hacían retroceder, caminando a un ritmo desbalanceado como lo hace un zombi. Soul no había podido contrarrestarlas y quitarlas de su camino, flanco donde dejaba en descubierto a Maka, flanco donde alguna de las dos se despertaba de la monotonía y se le dejaba venir encima como una fiera a una presa.

Venían detrás de Maka y esta parecía ser el único objetivo, eso no se discutía; pero el por que y para que era desconocida para ambos chicos.

Fue cuando una de las dos le dio una patada baja a Soul, haciendo que este se cayera, y que dejaran en descubierto a la rubia. Maka fue rápidamente tirada al pasto por una de las gemelas, quien se subió sobre ella y la agarro por el cuello con una mano mientras empuñaba el kunai en la otra. Soul se levanto rápidamente y se lanzo sobre la atacante, rodando en el suelo con la chica del arma.

La segunda gemela, ni tarda ni perezosa, corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana y le aplico una llave a Soul, utilizando su antebrazo para tratar de asfixiarlo. Maka salió de un salto del suelo y tomo a Soul como pudo de la mano haciendo que este se trasformara en guadaña; esto provoco que el brazo y la manga derecha de la atacante azabache fuera ligeramente cortado por el filo de la cuchilla. Entonces la rubia aprovecho la distracción y uso toda la fuerza que tenia en el brazo derecho para lanzar lejos al atacante de Soul y hacer que se estrellara contra un árbol.

Sin embargo, después del golpe, aquella joven se levanto como si nada estuviera pasando, se trono el cuello y luego los huesos de los dedos.

-Maldición…- dijo entre dientes Soul -Son muy resistentes, ¿como es que han soportado tanto castigo sin siquiera verse cansadas?-

En efecto, aun después de toda esa actividad ni siquiera estaba sudando. Ellos en cambio estaban claramente adoloridos y cansados; más aun Maka, cuyo brazo con heridas abiertas estaba comenzando a colorear de rojo la manga izquierda de su sweater y si la actividad seguía así iba a comenzar a perder sangre.

-Soul, no creo que duremos mas luchando de esta manera- le dijo la rubia a su compañero en voz baja -Debemos de acabar con ellas en este instante o si no, nos mataran-  
-¿Crees que tengas fuerzas para mantener un cazador de brujas?-  
-Abría que hacerlo ahora-  
-De acuerdo, no perdamos más tiempo-

La chica comenzó a concentrar energía, el cazador de brujas estuvo casi listo mientras las gemelas se preparaban para atacar. Pero antes de que Maka siquiera pudiera hacer el intento de partirlas en dos, algo la detuvo. Una sensación proveniente de aquellas gemelas había revelado algo realmente malo.

-Maka… ¡¿que pasa?-  
-Sus… sus almas…-

Maka dejo de darle energía a Soul y el cazador de brujas se desvaneció por completo en un instante. La acción de Maka tomo a Soul por sorpresa, pero eso no detuvo en nada a las gemelas de atacarlos de frente como lo habían estado haciendo desde hacia rato.

Maka tomo a Soul como un escudo contra las gemelas y se hizo a un lado para ver el filo de algo cortar su ropa. Ahora ya podía decir oficialmente que su sweater estaba como para que lo tiraran a la basura. Las gemelas arremetieron una vez mas contra ellos, estaba vez con tanta fuerza que los mando volando contra el cerco de madera. En ese momento, Soul salió de la trasformación y tomo a la chica Albarn en forma de novia para irse corriendo hacia el patio de enfrente.

Cuando llegaron al patio delantero, cerraron la puerta de madera que conducía a la parte trasera para evitar que las gemelas pasaran por un momento. Soul se puso en la puerta para sostenerla ante la fuerza sobre humana de las gemelas y volvió a Maka molesto mientras esta se sostenía el brazo, tratando de sacar los pedazos de vidrio que aun estaban en su piel.

-¿Qué sucedió Maka? Pudimos haber terminado con esto en lo que canta un gallo, ¿qué te detuvo?- dijo forcejeando frente a la puerta.  
-Cuando estaba por usar el cazador de brujas, mi sentido de percepción de almas se activo. Esas niñas tienen a una cosa pegada a su alma, algo de color negro con la apariencia de una sanguijuela-  
-¡¿Dijiste una sanguijuela?

El filo del kunai atravesó la gran puerta de madera que Soul estaba tratando de sostener, casi a punto de cortarle el cuello. El albino comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta y dejo de sostenerla para agarrar a Maka de la mano y correr con ella hacia la entrada de la casa. Las gemelas pronto taparon el paso de Soul antes de que este llegara a la puerta, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Pero luego se vieron interrumpidas cuando una de las masas negras que habían dejado con el resto atravesó la pared y parecía inconsciente.

Black Star salió de la nueva puerta que se había hecho, empuñando a Tsubaki con ambas manos para evitar que los tentáculos de las compañeras de esa cosa lo alcanzaran. Soul se trasformo en guadañada de nuevo, notando que no se veían las gemelas por ningún lado.

-Maka, ¿estas bien?-  
-Vaya pregunta Black Star, ¡claro que no!-

La bestia que había sacado Black Star saco un tentáculo de la nada y tomo a Maka por la cintura, enredando sus dos brazos mientras ella sostenía a Soul con fuerza. Soul habia quedado inmovilizado en su forma de guadaña mientras Maka era sostenida con fuerza.

-¡Maka!- gritaron Black Star y Tsubaki al mismo tiempo.  
-Carajo bestias asquerosas, ¡aléjense de mi!- se escucho una potente exclamación proveniente de dentro de la casa.

Era Kilik teniendo problemas para moverse. Aquellas bestias no retrocedían ni un segundo, estaban comenzado a subirse sobre sus extremidades y los chicos no encontraban manera de quitárselas de encima por más técnicas y ataques que usaran. Ni el fuego de Kim, ni los truenos de Kilik, ni los ataques de la sangre negra de Chrona parecían hacerles efecto alguno. Black Star había logrado derribar a uno con su golpe especial, pero igual no parecía vencerlos para nada.

El tentáculo comenzó a entrar dentro del cuerpo de la bestia mientras jalaba a Maka junto con ella, como si fuera de alguna especie de gelatina.

-AGHHH, ¡QUE ES ESTO!-  
-¡No te atrevas!- grito Black Star antes de lanzarse sobre aquella criatura.

Las gemelas lo detuvieron al instante, atacándolo con una patada voladora directo en la cabeza. Black Star se incorporo casi al instante y las gemelas pusieron de frente el kunai que llevaban con ellas. Black Star se les dejo venir encima, atacándolas ferozmente con Tsubaki en mano mientras estas no hacían mucho esfuerzo por esquivarlo.

Black Star estaba cansado y sabía que no iba durar mucho si seguía peleando de frente, así que hizo un truco con la espada y de un movimiento rápido logro quitarles el kunai a las gemelas. Pero la victoria le duro poco. Una de las dos dio un salto y se puso detrás de Black Star de un movimiento tan preciso que el chico no alcanzo a cubrirlo, y antes de que incluso pudiera reaccionar, fue furiosamente atacado con un gancho doble, uno a su hígado y el otro en la espina a la misma altura.

Black Star sintió una energía tremenda recorrer toda su espina dorsal y sus entrañas y escupió algo de sangre antes de caer como costal al piso

-¡Black Star!- grito Maka

Maka no pudo hacer mucho. En menos de lo que cantaba el gallo, comenzó a verse rodeada por una sustancia viscosa, hundiéndose cada vez mas contra el cuerpo de aquella cosa como si de arena movediza se tratara. Maka trato de usar la expansión de su alma para ver si de algo le servía, pero no lograba siquiera concentrarse por sentir la sustancia viscosa subir por sus piernas y su pecho.

Tsubaki trato de volver a su forma humana para ayudar a Black Star, pero una de las gemelas le puso un pie encima rápidamente, haciendo tanta presión que Tsubaki sentía su propio filo a punto de doblarse. La otra se dedico a levantar del cuello a un Black Star semi inconsciente con una sola mano y apretarle el gañote. Black Star comenzó a hacer sonidos de desesperación mientras trataba de soltarse de la fuerza descomunal de aquella chica.

Pero de repente, algo la alerto. Algo que hizo que dejara de apretarle el cuello a Black Star con fuerza. El joven de cabello azul observo a su atacante a los ojos solo para corroborar que los tenia fijos sobre la estrella de su hombro derecho.

Una de las criaturas de dentro de la casa salió al patio como si hubiera sido disparada y Un tentáculo de repente tomo por la pierna al joven ninja. Mientras era arrastrado por el suelo, Black Star observo que la otra chica había dejado de pisarla y haciendo fuerza logro tomar a Tsubaki con la mano, puesto que le quedaba de paso. Pero al cortar el tentáculo que lo sostenía, rápidamente era reemplazado por otro más grueso.

Las pequeñas gemelas solo mantenían una risa macabra frente al ninja y su amiga rubia, quienes trataban desesperadamente de salirse de la prisión de baba negra sin éxito. Pronto, un par de alas brotaron de las espaldas de aquellos seres y estos comenzaron a alzar vuelo. Las gemelas corrieron a subirse a sus espaldas rápidamente y se lanzaron a los aires.

Chrona logro liberarse parcialmente de sus captores al ver como Maka iba siendo arrastrada hacia los cielos nocturnos de Death city.

-¡No!- exclamo.  
-¡Chrona!- grito Soul.

En el cielo, Maka observaba como se iban despegando cada mes rápido del patio de Kid mientras sus amigos trataban desesperadamente de liberarse de aquella pegajosa sustancia que los mantenía en el suelo. Maka se hundía mas y mas dentro del cuerpo de su captor, tratando todo lo posible de mantener por fuera la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo a su guadaña.

-Maka, no te rindas, aun podemos…- las palabras de Black Star se hundieron con su cuerpo en aquella espesa masa negra.  
-No, ¡Black Star!-  
-Maldición, esa cosa se ha tragado a Black Star-

Las gemelas seguían arriba de aquellas bestias sin ser siquiera consumidas. Maka sentía que su cuerpo ya no iba a resistir mas, y Soul sintió los dedos de su técnico despegarse poco a poco de su mango. Soul, aun trasformado en guadaña, volvió su ojo hacia Maka, presintiendo que la rubia estaba por cometer una locura.

-Espera un poco Maka, ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-  
-Ya no puedo seguir Soul…-  
-¡No hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer!- le grito la guadaña.  
-Ya no tengo fuerzas…- le dijo ella -No… puedo… dejar que… te lleven…-  
-¡No me sueltes Maka!-  
-Lo siento… Soul-  
-¡No me sueltes!-

El tiempo se congelo para ambos. Los dedos de Maka se separaron de el, Soul caía en cámara lenta hacia el piso, sus gritos se ahogaban mientras daba vueltas en el vacio y Maka se distanciaba de sus ojos cada vez mas y mas. Lo último que sintió fue el suelo y el sonido del metal golpeando la acera. Soul solo vio desaparecer a Maka en el cielo nocturno, sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Maka… Maka…- repetía mientras perdia su trasformación de guadaña -¡MAKA!-

Continuara.


	4. WhiteStar

_Si llegaste a confiar en __mí,  
cuando estés perdido,_

_Yo estaré siempre junto a tu alma.  
Observándote desde el cielo como una luna brillante._

_Buenas noches hermanito._

-*Hoshisoku*-

Capitulo 3

Whitestar

Soul Eater Evans se encontraba boca arriba en la calle cavilando su mala suerte. Aquella cosa voladora había desaparecido en medio de la nada, desvaneciéndose tan rápido como un hielo en medio de un incendio. Ahora Black Star, Tsubaki y Maka seguramente terminarían en un paradero desconocido, en un estado de seguridad dudosa y el albino no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Detrás de el, sus amigos seguían batallando para liberarse de aquel ejercito de tinta viviente que no los dejaba ni moverse sin que tratara de matarlos. Por fin se deshicieron de aquella cosa pegostiosa en cuanto Kilik logro hacer resonancia con ambos gemelos, y con el golpe de fuego azul de sus puños hizo que la masa negra se esparciera por toda la sala de Death the Kid. Todos se volvieron a poner en posición de batalla para esperar a que aquellas cosas volvieran a regenerarse, pero para su sorpresa no hicieron nada.

-De repente se volvieron más débiles…- susurró Kim al ver que aquellas criaturas no volvían a tomar forma nuevamente.

-¿Qué les habrá ocurrido?- se pregunto Chrona.

-No canten victoria todavía - exclamo Jackeline -Aun se mueven-

En efecto, aquellas masas de tinta comenzaron a moverse de los lugares donde estaban y salieron rápidamente de la casa, colándose por cada rincón que les permitiera tal proeza. Soul, quien seguía tirado en la acera, observo a los entes huir entre las sombras que los originaban y se levantó de un salto.

-Muchachos, esas cosas negras se llevaron a Maka, a Black Star y a Tsubaki. No las podemos perder de vista, debemos seguirlas- les replico Soul al ver a sus amigos salir por uno de los agujeros que había dejado el combate.

Los demás no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron detrás de Soul. En las calles se podía ver a aquellos beodazos de tinta abrirse paso rápidamente hacía el instituto Shibuzen.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

La luna de encías sangrantes reía sádicamente en el cielo. Lalo y Nadja estaban siendo iluminados por aquella sonrisa de dientes blancos, por lo que su cara de total confusión no se disimulaba para nada. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Qué no habían subido? Estaba seguro de que todo el mundo estaba en el último piso de la institución. El techo del shibuzen no distaba del de cualquier edificio. Varias refrigeraciones industriales batían sus aspas lentamente, generando sombras largas y un ambiente de tensa calma alrededor del técnico principiante y su arma aun no trasformada.

-Nadja, trasfórmate, debemos estar listos-

-Si-

Nadja cayó en las manos de Lalo, trasformada en una lanza estilo samurai, con una cuchilla larga y filosa a su final. El joven se veía aun mas bajito con el arma mas larga que el en sus manos.

Lalo se puso en posición de defensa con la lanza en mano y camino con lentitud, cuidando sus flancos y esperando a que nada le brincara de improvisto. Fue cuando en medio de la oscuridad escucho un ruido, Lalo apunto su lanza hacia el lugar, de donde creía, salía el ruido. El joven moreno pidió que el que estuviera dentro saliera a la luz, y se sintió mas aliviado cuando vio a Ox Ford salir de entre las refrigeraciones.

-Sr. Ox, que bueno que esta bien. Todo el mundo lo ha estado buscando, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Lalo, no lo se, el sr. Ox no se mira muy bien- le advirtió su arma desde su posición.

Ox definitivamente no se miraba como siempre. Su piel tenía un color pálido fantasmagórico, toda la mata de cabello marrón de su cabeza estaba parada como las púas de un erizo y había perdido sus anteojos. Las ojeras negras que traía resaltaban un par de ojos vidriosos y feroces, como si se tratara de alguna especie de animal acechando a una presa. Lalo se dio cuenta de eso y se puso en posición de ataque, poniendo la cuchilla frente a el, en necesidad de hacer retroceder a su posible atacante.

-Sr. Ox, soy yo- dijo el joven, pensando que a lo mejor el chico no lo había reconocido -Eduardo Salazar, no voy a atacarlo, trate de calmarse-

Ox no respondió, solo se dedico a moverse hacia el con una pinta amenazante. Lalo presentía lo que tramaba, había visto muchas escenas parecidas en sus películas y libros favoritos de ciencia ficción; normalmente el tipo posesionado por el alienígena tendía a atacar y comerse a los chicos despistados que trataban de negociar con el más de una vez. Obviamente, por el bien de su arma y del suyo, Lalo no estaba disponible para tomar esa posibilidad.

-No tengo planeado lastimar al señor Ox, pero donde te me acerques, maldito engendro, no dudare en partirte a la mitad-

-Lo dices como si de verdad fueras ha hacerlo, mocoso-

El sonido de las palabras hizo que Lalo se sobresaltara. Una voz mucho mas grave y siniestra le hacia fondo a la voz original de Ox, como si dos personas completamente diferentes hablaran al mismo tiempo. Pero el joven moreno no se dio tiempo de analizarlo mas por que, literalmente, ya tenía encima de el a Ox tratando de hacerlo caer. Lalo se mantuvo cubriéndose las patadas y los golpes con el mango de su arma.

A pesar de que no lo estaba haciendo mal, los movimientos de su compañero se veían muy forzados, como si el mismo Ox estuviera probando con el todo lo que podía hacer. Lalo lo sabía por que entrenaba de vez en cuando con el cuatro ojos. Aunque Maka y Soul eran sus maestros, y todo el Spartoi de alguna manera se involucraban en su entrenamiento, Nadja era una lanza, igual que Harvar, de manera que de vez en cuando le pedía a el y Ox que hiciera un espacio en su agenda para enseñarles un par de trucos de combate.

-Te estas acostumbrando al cuerpo de Ox, ¿verdad? Déjame decirte que cualquier cosa que hagas no será nada nuevo para mi, ya e combatido cientos de veces con el-

-Ja, ¿tratas de decirme que es inútil pelear contigo por que ya te sabes los movimientos de este muchacho?- le respondió con esa voz doble -¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que los usare?-

Ox desapareció de la vista del moreno de manera repentina y en cuestión de un segundo, Lalo sintió la suela de una pantufla en la cara. El joven salio volando al menos unos metros más aya de donde se encontraba la zona de combate y se estrelló de lleno contra un aparato de refrigeración. Tenía suerte de que la fuerza de alma lo hiciera tan resistente a los golpes fuertes.

-Lalo, ¿te encuentras bien?- exclamo Nadja

-Defínelo- le respondió el niño escupiendo algo y dejando un hilo pequeño de sangre en su boca -Ese tipo es un salvaje, me rompió una muela. Tengo suerte de que esa aun era un diente de leche-

Lalo vio a su atacante casi manifestarse arriba de el con el puño cerrado. El moreno rodó por el suelo y Ox golpeo con fuerza el aparato de refrigeración que lo había detenido. Lalo abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a la maquina quedar como si la hubiera aplastado la pata de un dinosaurio.

-Diablos, tiene una fuerza monstruosa, donde me hubiera alcanzado mi cabeza hubiera quedado como una sandía contra un explosivo-

-Vamos enano, ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso no me amenazaste con partirme a la mitad?- se lo restregó Ox con su voz doble.

Lalo se lanzo contra el, en un intento de detenerlo. Ox se cubría con facilidad las estocadas que Lalo daba con Nadja y respondía con golpes que el mismo moreno esquivaba con dificultad. De una manera repentina, el más pequeño logro que bajara un poco la guardia, se apoyo rápidamente con el palo de Nadja para agarrar impulso y le propino una patada a la cara a Ox. Su atacante salio volando, pero se levantó rápidamente con una pirueta. El tipo parecía totalmente ileso ante el ataque, simplemente volteo la cara con la suela de Lalo marcada en la mejilla derecha y sonrío de una manera diabólica.

-Tu agilidad en combate me tiene sorprendido, me esperaba menos de un principiante al servicio del Shinigami-

-¿No le paso nada? ¿Qué acaso convirtió al sr. Ox en una piedra?- pensó Lalo.

-Pero ya estoy cansado de juegos, es hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez-

Lalo lo vio correr hacia el a un gran velocidad mientras una enorme bola de energía azul se formaba en su mano derecha. El joven no vio como pararla, por lo que solo se espero al golpe. Pero para su sorpresa, la bola de energía fue detenida por otra igual de grande.

Stein estaba de frente a el, deteniendo con su propia energía de alma a quien quizás pudo haberlo matado. Ox se separo de un salto de Stein y este puso a Spirit de frente a el, a modo de defensa. Pero antes siquiera de que Ox pensara en atacar de nueva cuenta, escucho el sonido de un revolver detrás de el. Kid y las Thompson estaban detrás de el con Harvar esperando a cualquier movimiento extraño de su técnico. Ox simplemente bajo la guardia y comenzó a reír con una risa que le helo la sangre a todos los jóvenes.

-Felicitaciones, me tienen rodeado- les hablo de nueva cuenta la voz doble -Cosa que me hace preguntarme, ¿por qué nadie aquí ha disparado aun?-

Todo el mundo se puso tenso. Ox comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta.

-Ustedes los del Shibuzen siguen siendo unos puritanos de mierda-

-Usar a uno de mis chicos de escudo es algo sucio, inclusive para ti- le dijo Stein.

-¿Crees que lo uso de escudo? De entre toda la gente, Stein, se me hace raro que tú pienses que le temo a la muerte. El único aquí que ve como obstáculo el cuerpo de este chico para acabar conmigo eres tú-

Ox miro a los ojos a Stein. Estos brillaban en rojo, y se veían aun mas como los de un animal que como las de una persona.

-Adelante, mátame, párteme en dos con esa guadaña de juguete que se hace llamar death scyte. ¿Acaso no quieres un cadáver para saber como funciona?-

Spirit le pidió que no lo escuchara, Stein solo apretó a su compañero entre los dedos y comenzó a murmurar para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que los mas jóvenes también lo escucharan.

-No haz cambiado en nada esa actitud fanfarrona y demente con la que te conocimos WhiteStar-

-¡¿WhiteStar?- exclamo Kid para sus adentros.

-¿El líder del clan de la estrella? ¡¿Qué no estaba muerto?- pensó Harvar al mismo tiempo.

-No se me ocurre nada del como hayas vuelto y te hayas metido tu alma dentro del cuerpo de uno de mis alumnos- prosiguió Stein -Pero cualquier cuenta que tengas pendiente solo es con nosotros, no con ellos-

-¿Me pides que lo suelte? Es imposible para mi desde el estado en el que me encuentro- le respondió -La única manera de acabar conmigo es matar a este niño y devorar su alma junto con la mía, no tienen otra opción-

¿Bromeaba? El solo verlo desde ese punto sonaba como algo totalmente aberrante.

-No juegues con nosotros- exclamo Spirit

-Los reto a probarme-

Todo el mundo permanecía estático mientras miraba a Ox, o a WhiteStar, quien sea quien fuere en este momento. El ambiente era tenso como el de una película de vaqueros en el momento de duelo final, cuando están esperando a ver quien era el más rápido en apretar el gatillo.

-Una lastima- exclamo WhiteStar -Pensé que esto realmente sería divertido-

WhiteStar/Ox volvió a desaparecer frente a los ojos de los presentes y arremetió contra Stein con una patada en las costillas, haciéndolo a un lado para poder terminar lo que había comenzado con Lalo. Kid decidió dispararle para distraerlo, pero esquivaba las balas con una agilidad que le había visto a pocos. En menos de un momento estaba frente a el, agarrandolo del cogote contra el aparato de refrigeración que había destrozado hacia rato.

Kid no lo dudo, de manera temblorosa puso los cañones de Patty y Liz en cada costado de la cabeza de Ox, haciendo pensar a ambas que quizás si estaba dispuesto a dispararle.

A WhiteStar eso le importo un bledo, comenzó a aplastarlo contra el aparato sin decirle una palabra y paró al sentir un choque eléctrico en la espina. Era Harvar, había estado cargando energía desde que había visto a WhiteStar atacar a Stein. A pesar de que le dio a Kid suficiente tiempo para escabullirse de su agarre, WhiteStar se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Defendiendo a tu técnico ¿no?-

-Suéltalo de una maldita vez, el no tiene nada que tu quieras-

-Ustedes los jóvenes asumen muchas cosas antes de analizarlas- le respondió.

-¿Qué?-

Otro movimiento rápido y Harvar vio el antebrazo de su técnico sosteniéndole el cuello mientras la bola que no le había lanzado a Lalo se mantenía en su mano. El Eclair se vio en una desventaja, los demás estaban demasiado lejos y confundidos como para ayudarlo.

-Te dolerá poco, morirás antes de que des cuenta-

Pero de una manera repentina WhiteStar se detuvo, la mano se le acalambraba, al igual que el brazo, y su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Harvar sintió de vuelta el alma de su técnico tomar posesión de su cuerpo poco a poco. Sin embargo, el mismo muchacho presentía que fuese lo que fuese ese momento de lucidez no iba a durar por mucho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras le apretaba con más fuerza el cuello a su arma.

-Por el amor del cielo Harvar… mátame…- le susurro.

Fue cuando Ox recibió un golpe directo a la cabeza que lo dejo inconciente. El Shinigami sama estaba detrás de ellos con la mano en modo de "chop", con Sid, Marie y Nygus a sus costados. El zombi no duro nada en agarrar a Ox y meterlo dentro de una camisa de fuerza, y Nygus a ayudar a Harvar a tomar un poco de aire. Marie corrió con los otros chicos para ver si no estaban gravemente heridos.

-Por poco y los matan, fue una suerte que pudiéramos llegar hasta acá- les dijo el Shinigami sama a los demás en su voz de siempre -Abajo hay una plaga de no se que, pero nos han estado evitando la subida desde que sentí a WhiteStar en la escuela-

-No esta muerto, ¿verdad?- pregunto Lalo mientras veía a Ox tirado en el suelo.

-No te preocupes de eso Lalo, el esta bien, preocúpate mas de lo que esta subiéndose a la azotea-

El zombi se dedico a cargar a Ox mientras la puerta de metal de la azotea comenzaba a hacer un sonido de golpeteo. Spirit cambio a las manos del Shinigami sama y Marie a las de Stein y se pusieron frente a los chicos mientras una asquerosa y rara masa negra se colaba por cada uno de los agujeros que había en la puerta.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

…_comentando acerca del día. Aunque la gente aquí ha__ sido realmente amable con nosotros, y aun con esos años anteriores de guerra entre nuestras naciones, siendo sincero, todo ha sido un verdadero tedio sin ustedes aquí. La aldea de la roca es tan grande que en el año y fracción que llevamos aquí no hemos logrado recorrerla por completo y aun me pierdo para poder llegar al cine. Además de que llueve a cantaros por temporadas, hay días huracanados en la que la señal de la tele se va y uno puede más que entretenerse escuchando a Lady guru en la radio o viendo la planta de la casa crecer. _

_Los extrañamos como no tienen una idea, extraño pasar los días contigo recostado en el prado viendo las nubes pasar, extraño los gritos de Ino para hacer que nos levantemos y los gugus y gagas del bebé de Kurenai. Hinata también los extraña mucho, no ve el día en que pueda volver a hablar con Naruto, o sentir la lengua de Akamaru en la cara o a escuchar a Shino quejarse de lo asquerosamente húmedo que se pone el ambiente en verano. _

_Perdona si te escribo esto, pero últimamente hemos estado muy melancólicos por que__, como te digo, no ha parado de llover. _

_Por cierto, hablando del rubio idiota, ¿cómo le va a Naruto en el puesto? Debe de ser difícil ser el Hokage con mugrosos 18 años, mas por que debe estar abrumado con tanto papeleo y no creo que le ayude tener a la "noviecita" en otra aldea. A diferencia tuya, nos manda cartas cada quincena preguntando que es lo que estamos haciendo, poco le falta para escribirnos de manera paranoica "voy para aya" en su próxima carta, déjame decirte._

_Dile para calmarlo que contamos los días para verlos de nuevo, pero que no se haga ilusiones. Nos advirtieron que el entrenamiento iba ir para largo, no llevamos ni la mitad de todo lo que planeamos aprender, y eso que mi madre es más rigurosa que mi padre en ese aspecto. Puede que no terminemos hasta dentro de otro año o quizás dos.  
_

_Aun así nos dio el permiso de tomarnos un "break" de todo este rollo y es probable que pasemos esta temporada de verano-otoño con ustedes antes de que volvamos a la "talacha". Quizás mis padres también se aburrieron y decidieron volver a casa, al menos durante un rato. Así que espérenos en la puerta, que vamos a llegar de improviso con un nuevo truco o dos. _

_Saludos desde la aldea de la Roca_

_Chouji Akamichi_

_Pd. Y si, antes de que me preguntes, si, también recibimos la foto del niño de Kurenai, cielos que ya esta muy grande, me alegra saber que ya camina y todo eso. __Tambien dile a Naruto que me vale un rábano si se me hecha encima el AMBU, lo voy a mandar de un golpe al otro estado. Me escribió nuestra palabra "tabu" en una de sus cartitas para saludarme; no por que este hasta la aldea de la roca y no pueda alcanzarlo, no significa que pueda llamarme "gordo" abiertamente._

_Pd2. De verdad vamos, no estoy amenazando a Naruto, el tedio aquí esta llegando a niveles insoportables y si mi madre no nos deja ir, nos escaparemos. El aburrimiento ha hecho que le pierda el sabor al glutamato monosódico y eh dejado de consumir papas fritas. ¡Vez en que nivel de desesperación estamos viejo! Si no llego en 15 días, ¡manden a un equipo a secuestrarnos carajo! _

Chouji dejo a su lado el papel y el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo y tomo el sobre que estaba a su otro costado mientras miraba por la ventana las gotas caer. ¿Estaría la oficina de correos abierta o le habría caído un alud? No estaba seguro si iba a regresar a casa puesto que quizás el lodo estaba mortal afuera de la casa.

Miro su reflejo en la ventana y suspiró. Su padre lo iba a regañar por que otra vez estaba perdiendo carne en sus mejillas, pero el estar ahí en esa casa sin saber mucho de los demás lo había dejado sin ganas de llevarse nada la boca.

Por otro lado, Hinata estaba igual o quizás mas melancólica que el. Poco entendía el por que su padre, con lo estricto que era, la había dejado irse tan fácilmente con ellos cuando la madre de Chouji se ofreció a entrenarle en la aldea de la roca, aun sin que le especificara en que, ¿será que acaso no la quería en la casa?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, lo cierto era que llevaban un año y fracción en la aldea de origen de su madre, viviendo en una casa de campo en los suburbios y quizás lo bastante resistente a las inclemencias del tiempo de dicho lugar. Y el nulo tiempo que llevaban socializando con la gente de la aldea hacia la estancia muy aburrida. No era que se llevara mal con Hinata, de hecho, la pelo morado era lo único que lo mantenía lejos de volverse loco por la falta de contacto humano y viceversa. Además de ser la única persona en la cual confiar plenamente a kilómetros a la redonda. Pero el rezaba por que pasara algo que cambiara ese tedioso ambiente como fuera.

-Chouji kun- dijo la tranquila voz de Hinata de manera repentina.

Chouji dejo de anotar la dirección de Shikamaru en el sobre y se volvió a su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata chan?-

-Tu madre dice que bajes, tenemos visitas-

Chouji bajo de su habitación y camino por la escalera de madera hacia el vestíbulo. Ahí la esperaba su padre con un poncho para la lluvia y su madre con una bandeja de té. Al frente de la pelo azulado y el pelo rojizo estaba un hombre de aspecto duro y desaliñado y un hombre anciano de muy baja estatura al lado de el.

-Querido, saluda al sr. Giriko y al sr. Mosquito…- le dijo su madre con su típica voz dulce.

Continuara…


	5. Luna redonda

_Si llegaste a confiar en mí,  
cuando estés perdido,_

_Yo estaré siempre junto a tu alma.  
Observándote desde el cielo como una luna brillante._

…_Nos veremos en tus sueños nene_

_Aunque solo tengas pesadillas…_

_-B__uenas noches hermanito, y bienvenido seas-_

Hoshisoku

Capitulo 3

Luna redonda

Iruka abrió los ojos. No se levanto de la cama, solo abrió los ojos.

Ya era como la quinta vez que tenía esa pesadilla en un lapso de tres días y ahora era más vívida que antes.

-No se cuantas veces debo de repetírmelo- se dijo a si mismo -El esta muerto… Por su bien esta muerto-

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Todo estaba oscuro, y no podía abrir los ojos, los parpados le pesaban demasiado. No veía nada pero eso no le había desactivado las sensaciones.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, era como si su cerebro hubiera rebotado como una pelota de tenis dentro de su cráneo.

Encima de todo eso se sentía enfermo. Quería, no, NECESITABA pararse en algún lugar para vomitar, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus llamados desesperados.

Black Star hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para mantener su estomago en su lugar e hizo otro para abrir sus ojos.

Lo primero que noto al recuperar la vista fue que se encontraba atrapado hasta el cuello por aquella masa asquerosa y negra que conformaba a las bestias que los habían capturado; su cabeza sobresalía de la espalda de una ellas. De lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue que encontraba en algún bosque de coníferas moviéndose a paso lento.

Black Star volteo su cabeza lo mas que pudo para notar que frente a el estaban las gemelas que los habían capturado, arriba de otro monstruo, este llevaba a Maka a cuestas. La rubia estaba inconsciente. Detrás de el venía Tsubaki, también metida hasta el cuello dentro del cuerpo de una de esas criaturas asquerosas, y también estaba inconsciente.

El pelo azul era el único viable para sacarlos a todos de aquella situación tan anormal y sin embargo, a pesar de decirse a si mismo que podía, muy en el fondo sabía no tenía energías para eso.

Las ganas de vomitar aun estaban ahí, y si no lo bajaban pronto seguramente terminaría "bautizando" a aquel monstruo espantoso. Black Star miro hacia el cielo haciendo un intento desesperado por bajarse el mareo subiendo la cabeza. Y logro el cometido, pero no por que el subir la cabeza le hubiera ayudado.

Arriba en el cielo había un astro que a el le parecía la luna, pero no era como la luna que el conocía. En cielo figuraba una luna sin ojos, sin boca y completamente redonda, la única cosa que tenía en común con la luna que el conocía era aquel fulgor amarillo característico. A Black Star le resultaba muy extraño todo eso. Estaba seguro de esas que estaban arriba eran las mismas estrellas que veía desde su casa, pero luna redonda le decía que no estaba mas en Death city o en alguna parte del universo conocido. ¿A dónde jodidas los habían traído entonces?

Mientras Black Star trataba de hacer que su cerebro averiguara que era lo que estaba pasando, la bestia en la que estaban sentadas las gemelas comenzó a cambiar de dirección mientras las que los llevaban a el y Tsubaki se iban de largo.

¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde rayos llevaban a Maka? Black Star trato con todas su fuerzas de salir de aquella masa negra para evitar que se alejaran, pero las energías le faltaban y las nauseas sobrepasaban los limites normales. Además, el material apretaba fuertemente todos sus tendones, de manera que no podía ni mover los dedos unos milímetros sin que estos quedaran atascados.

-Vaya mierda…- exclamo para sus adentros.

Todo entonces se comenzó a hacer lento. Los segundos se convertían en horas para el pelo azul mientras las bestias seguían caminando a un ritmo desesperantemente lento. Fue cuando Black Star se percató de que estaba cayendo inconsciente de nuevo.

Como era obvio, no podía permitirse eso. Tenía que salir, rescatar a Tsubaki e ir por Maka, quien ya se había perdido de su vista entre la espesura del bosque y la oscuridad de la noche, y sacarlas a las dos de ese sitio, aunque no tuviera un carajo de idea de donde estaba.

Sin embargo, la tarea se le estaba volviendo pesada. Sus parpados estaban cerrándose por su cuenta y su visión se le volvía borrosa.

-No… puedo… dejarme… Maka… Tsubaki…-

Justo cuando sintió que no iba a poder más, un sonido parecido al de una bolsa de canicas cayendo al suelo lo despertó. Black Star busco de donde había provenido el sonido y se sorprendió al ver a miles y miles de escarabajos pequeños haciendo una gruesa capa sobre los troncos de los pinos.

La escena por si sola era bastante escalofriante y un frío presentimiento le corrió por la espina a Black Star. Sabía que algo significaban esos insectos, pero no estaba seguro de que era.

Por otro lado, las bestias que lo llevaban a cuestas no parecían inmutarse ante la presencia de los bichos, simplemente se limitaban a caminar sin siquiera voltear a ver a su alrededor.

Pronto los insectos comenzaron a bajar de las ramas de los árboles y llenaron el suelo como un tapete viviente. Black Star observó con horror como se iban subiendo en masa sobre el cuerpo de las dos plastas negras que lo cargaban a el y a su arma y como, por consecuencia, se le subían a el a la cara a el. Impotente como se encontraba, Black Star trato de soplarlos como ultimo recurso para quitárselos de encima y ver si se volaban, pero eso solo empeoro las cosas, puesto que al sentir el aire los insectos comenzaron a metérsele por las fosas nasales y la boca para resguardarse.

Pero justo cuando creyó que la cosa no se podía poner más espeluznante, la masa donde venía atrapada Tsubaki comenzó a gruñir y a vomitar insectos muertos junto con acido mientras que los vivos escurrían por cada uno de los huecos de su mascara. La masa negra empezó a hincharse y a tener erupciones en la piel, reventándose y dejando llagas por donde los insectos salían corriendo como soldados, abriéndose paso y haciendo huecos en otra parte de la piel del monstruo para causar otra asquerosa erupción.

El chico había visto cosas bastante feas en su tiempo de vida, pero eso tenía una buena puntuación en su "rarocosometro". Aquellos insectos estaban, literalmente, devorando por dentro a su captor; y se veían infinitos, puesto que cuando una llaga erosionaba, parecían salir que cada vez más insectos. A Black Star se le revolvieron aun más las tripas, sentía a los pequeños bribones en su boca y temía que le fueran a hacer lo mismo.

Era entonces de esperarse que las nauseas volvieran a Black Star al ver el espectáculo, ya casi podía sentir el acido de su estomago burbujeando por el asco y seguro que si no vomitaba ahora, iba a colapsar. Fue se percató de que a su "chofer" le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que al de Tsubaki.

Todo eso paso por unos cuantos segundos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se fue al carajo y como si fuera una compuerta de escape, las bestias los expulsaron de sus cuerpos.

El joven ninja y su arma cayeron al suelo, repletos de líquido negro mientras aquellos adefesios lanzaban chillidos y alaridos ensordecedores. Pronto el chico vio como la piel de sus captores se iba arrugando y secando como una flor dejada al sol.

El espectáculo fue lo suficientemente insoportable para el. Sin importarle que el que aun estuviera bañado en la baba negra, Black Star vacio el contenido de su estomago en el piso, a la par que aquellos monstruos se convertían en arena y el viento los esparcía. El cansancio lo venció en ese instante, volvió a vomitar y se dejo caer al suelo exhausto.

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, Black Star logro divisar al frente suyo a una mujer muy alta y esqueléticamente delgada con una mascara de gas en su cara y una caperuza de color negro petróleo sobre su hombros. En cuanto los insectos que quedaban vivos la vieron, corrieron hacia ella y comenzaron a fusionarse uno a uno con la caperuza, haciéndola tan larga como una capa.

Lo último que sintió Black Star antes de caer inconsciente de nueva cuenta fueron los pasos de la mujer sobre el suelo y un leve susurro de su voz.

-Creo que este aun estaba consiente Shibi…-

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Inhalación, exhalación. La chica Albarn recuperaba su vista mientras escuchaba su propia respiración, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo más o menos sincronizado.

Mareada y debilitada por la ligera perdida de sangre de hacia rato, Maka no se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes como para levantar el cuello del polvoso piso de madera en al que se encontraba atada. Cuatro grilletes oxidados se encontraban pegados al piso y le cortando la circulación de sus extremidades. Tenían agarradas sus piernas y sus brazos firmemente contra el suelo, no dejando siquiera que pudiera moverlas un solo milímetro fuera del área.

Maka se asusto de nuevo, la oscuridad solo disipada por algunas velas en ese cuarto de maderos viejos con apariencia de letrina le hacia sentir peligro.

La incertidumbre inundaba el ambiente, ¿cómo era que había llegado a esa raída habitación?, ¿qué les habían hecho a todos?, ¿qué planeaban hacerle a ella? Mientras pensaba en lo peor, los pasos de sus captoras hicieron resonar el suelo hueco. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a acelerarse conforme iban acercándose hacia ella, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pergamino de dudosa procedencia.

-¿Acaso planean sacrificarme?- pensó Maka.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación mientras una de las gemelas finalmente se arrodillaba frente a ella. Maka estuvo a punto de gritar al ver que la chica se ponía frente a su brazo izquierdo y sacaba el kunai de su bolsillo, pero se contuvo al ver que la chica utilizaba el kunai para cortar la tela de su sweater. La joven entonces pudo ver a tenue luz las múltiples heridas que le había provocado la ventana.

La otra gemela se acerco hacia ella, abriendo el pergamino de un movimiento rápido y medio mostrándole a la rubia el psicodélico diseño de un sello sobre el papel. Maka no estaña segura de que contenía, por la oscuridad apenas podía distinguir lo que decía; pero lo que si podía ver eran varias líneas de kanji corriendo en espiral hacia el centro del papel y haciéndose más pequeñas, cerradas y comprimidas a medida que se iban acercando a dicho centro.

Fue entonces que una de las chicas comenzó a murmurar y el pergamino reacciono, creando un ligero brillo morado. Un líquido espeso salió del pergamino, levitando por arriba del papel de poco en poco y uniéndose hasta formar una bola de tamaño medio. La chica que sostenía el pergamino puso la mano debajo de la bola y una plasta oscura cayó entre sus dedos haciendo un sonido viscoso, como cuando cae al piso un pedazo de gelatina semi derretida.

La rubia vio a esa cosa moverse en la mano de su invocadora, tal y como lo haría una amiba. Una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Maka, temía lo que fueran a hacer con esa cosa ahora, más por que presentía que algo de eso tenía que ver con lo que le había mencionado Black Star.

En movimiento rápido, la chica que le había roto el sweater apretó su mano contra el rostro de la capturada, aplastando tanto su cabeza contra el piso de madera que Maka lo escucho crujir debajo de su cuero cabelludo. A la chica se le dificultaba abrir la boca o incluso tratar de tomar aire, parecía que estaban tratando de evitar que gritara.

Instantáneamente, la chica de las coletas se dio cuenta del por que. La amiba negra que su otra captora traía en sus manos estaba cayendo sobre las heridas provocadas por el vidrio, moviéndose sobre ellas y dejando un tramo de baba. Maka movió sus glóbulos oculares con desesperación, la rubia la sentía moverse con rapidez sobre su piel.

Pero el verdadero horror comenzó cuando un dolor punzante y expansivo se apodero de su cuerpo, Maka sentía como si estuvieran taladrando su carne. Esa cosa se estaba metiendo a sus heridas, abriéndose paso para buscar venas o arterías grandes y eso la estaba haciendo sangrar de nueva cuenta.

La rubia trato de mover su cabeza para evitar ver lo que estaba viendo, pero era imposible. Mientras mas trataba de voltearse, mientras mas trataba de tomar aire, más la apretaba la otra chica contra el suelo. La pobre Maka estaba atrapada, sudando por que no podía gritar para poder despejar de su mente tanto dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, viendo como esa cosa babosa se retorcía dentro de sus heridas con toda la calma del mundo.

De repente sintió un frío congelante, como si la cosa que la estaba tratando de invadir hubiera tocado un cable especialmente situado para congelar su cerebro. Toda la sien se le empezó a entumir, provocándole una fuerte jaqueca y haciendo el frío que sentía sobre su brazo aun más quemante.

Fue cuando la chica que le estaba sosteniendo la boca la soltó y Maka se vio libre para tomar aire. Vacio sus pulmones con un solo grito, haciéndolo resonar tanto por aquel cuarto viejo que con tan solo un par de decibeles mas era capaz de tumbarlo.

El sudor corría por su frente a mares, su sangre se esparcía por el suelo y todo le estaba dando vueltas. Su cuerpo dejo de responder a las órdenes de su cerebro, pero, muy en cambio, comenzó a perder el dolor del mismo a la par de un susurro que resonaba en sus oídos.

_-__No pelees… Déjame entrar…- _le decía el susurro.

¿Entrar a donde? ¿Quién lo pedía? El susurro que escuchaba sonaba como la voz de una mujer, ¿le estaba hablando esa amiba?

-_No pelees… Déjame entrar…_- le repitió.

Maka se sintió desvanecer. El susurro solo le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez y ya estaba mucho muy cansada. La joven solo cerró los ojos, esperando que todo lo que había pasado terminara tan pronto como había comenzado.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

La mañana llegaba a Death city y todo el mundo estaba con unas ojeras marca diablo. Habían estado combatiendo toda la noche contra… sabrá Dios que cosa.

Aunque Soul y sus amigos habían tratado de seguirlas y ver a donde los llevaban, lo único que consiguieron fue verlas llegar al Shibuzen y atacar de manera desesperada al Shinigami sama. Sin embargo, a pesar de que prácticamente maestros y alumnos se enfrentaron contra un ejército de criaturas desconocidas sin saber que hacer, poco fue el tiempo que duraron de todas maneras. Los primeros rayos de sol los volvieron arena, probando que la idea de Kim sobre su debilidad no era errónea, y que el gasto de energía había sido completamente inútil.

La incertidumbre no se hizo esperar cuando Soul comento lo que había pasado en casa de Kid, bastaba con decir que la cara de preocupación de Spirit era inmensa. El Shinigami sama se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos en Death room mientras se tomaba el mentón. Sid por otro lado se dedicaba a atar a Ox con cinturones de cuero a un diablito para poder trasportarlo con más facilidad.

-Me siento como Hannibal Lecter- dijo el chico de las gafas con un tono muy amargo mientras Sid lo apretaba contra el metal.

-Trate de relajarse señor Ox, no es para tanto- le dijo Lalo de un lado de la habitación.

-¿Pero eran necesarias la camisa de fuerza y la mascara? Hasta lo que yo sabía, el sr. WhiteStar no era caníbal… ¿o si?-

-Un humano que come almas de inocentes sin una razón a la vista te hace reflexionar sobre eso al menos unas dos veces- le respondió Sid mientras le daba un ultimo apretón a los cintos -Ya estas listo-

Ya de por si era difícil asimilar que Black Star, Tsubaki y Maka estuvieran perdidos y sin posibilidades de saber si estaban vivos o muertos, ver a un chico inocente tratado como si se tratara de un criminal peligroso solo le ponía salsa a ese coctel de nervios. Tanto a Kim como a Harvar les molestaba tener que verlo así. Ambos conocían bien al chico y sabían que era una persona demasiado dedicada y leal para con sus amigos como para pensar en la posibilidad de que los hubieran atacado, mas por sobre todo a Lalo y a Nadja, con quienes había estado conviviendo mucho últimamente.

El Shinigami sama se volvió hacia Ox e hizo una mueca con su mascara.

-Lamento que tengamos que hacer esto muchacho. Pero no sabemos como mantiene el control sobre ti este hombre y mucho menos sabemos como sacar su alma de tu cuerpo- le explicó el Shinigami sama con una seriedad que no lo caracterizaba. Acto seguido se volvió hacia los demás chicos, sobre todo hacia los adultos y mostro una mueca molesta -Pensé que se habían encargado de las almas de esos sujetos…-

- ¿Que quiere que le diga Shinigami sama?- se disculpó Spirit -Sus almas nunca aparecieron y el cuerpo de WhiteStar estuvo desaparecido. Incluso durante el ataque, su familia decía que había estado desaparecido desde hacía días-

-¿Cómo?-

-Después de lo que paso con ellos, usted sabe, pensamos que "ella" se había encargado de recoger sus almas… No supimos de ellos en 14 años, por eso pensamos que el problema estaba resuelto-

-¡Grandioso!- exclamo el Shinigami sama molesto -Por que siempre que confío en esa mujer me pasan cosas por el estilo… ¡siempre me hace esto!-

Kid se quedo un poco pensativo, ¿de que hablaba su padre cuando se refería a "esa mujer"? A parte de las que el ya conocía, Kid no tenía ninguna otra idea de a que mujer se pudiera estar refiriendo su padre.

-¿De que mujer esta hablando tu padre Kid?- le susurró Soul.

-No tengo idea-

-Chicos, dejen de cuchichear y tratemos de concentrarnos. ¿Vieron alguna que les llamara la atención además de esas criaturas?-

-Trataron de… atacar a Maka- les dijo Chorna rápidamente -No lo tengo asegurado… pero parecía que venían exclusivamente por ella. Creo que a Black Star se lo llevaron como un extra…-

-También Maka me había contado que nuestros atacantes estaban siendo controladas por una especie de alma parasitaria-

-¡Otra mas!- exclamo Spirit

-Diablos, esto es peor que cualquiera de mis libros de ciencia ficción- exclamo Lalo con una mueca de sorpresa

-Lo se Lalo- dijo Nadja -Y es lo que me preocupa… que esto acabe como tus libros de ciencia ficción-

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto Jacqueline.

-No me gustan los libros con finales felices- le respondió Lalo.

Todo el mundo hizo una mueca de desesperación, el comentario del menor no había servido de nada.

-Esa es muy buena información, lo malo es que no sirve de nada para localizarlos- dijo el Shinigami sama -En toda mi vida no había escuchado de almas parasitarias, al menos no de alguna que estuviera generando un control de manera interna, y eso que tengo mucho tiempo viendo cosas-

-¿Y si le preguntamos al que sabe?- dijo Ox desde su carrito.

-¿Te refieres a tratar de negociar con WhiteStar?- exclamo Kim un tanto alarmada.

-¿Tenemos de otra?-

-Muchacho, conocíamos bien a ese sujeto y te puedo decir con seguridad que es un loco mas desatornillado que las sillas de la sala de maestros- le dijo Sid a Ox -Lo único mas grande que su soberbia era su codicia, y dudo que ofrecerle paga para este caso en particular tenga algo de efecto-

-Además- dijo Nygus, quien estaba al lado de Sid -No sabemos que efecto pueda tener en ti su alma, ni siquiera sabemos como y por que tomo tu cuerpo cuando nos atacaste-

-Alguna idea de cómo contactarlo- le pregunto Soul a Ox.

-No- respondió secamente

-Aun así, ¿estas seguro de que quieres contactarlo?- pregunto el Shinigami sama

-No lo se, ¿y si es la única alternativa?-

-Creo que deberíamos de buscar otra manera…-

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar…-

Una voz un tanto seca provino de la entrada del Death room. Mifune, el dueño de la voz, estaba fumando un cigarrillo al lado de Stein y Marie mientras caminaban hacia el vestíbulo, donde se encontraba su dichoso jefe.

-Vaya- exclamo el Shinigami sama -Es bueno saber que finalmente haz vuelto de tus días libres, ¿Cómo te fue en el verano?-

-Lo suficientemente relajante como para no creer que ya hay trabajo apenas voy poniendo el pie en la escuela. Stein ya me conto todo- dijo en un tono monótono mientras dirigía su mirada al piso.

-Como habrás de saber entonces estamos en una situación algo precaria- le dijo Sid -Creo que una cabeza mas nos sería de mucha ayuda Mifune-

Mifune, el espadachín de cabellera rubia, llevaba como maestro del Shibuzen al menos un año y fracción (mas que nada por tomarle la palabras a Tsubaki) y se había adaptado muy bien a la actitud tan rara que de repente tomaba el personal. El mas que nadie sabía que a pesar de ser gente no muy seria, eran oponentes excepcionales a la hora de pelear y que cualquier cosa que los pusiera serios, de verdad que requería la atención necesaria.

-Sid- le dijo Nygus a su técnico -Creo que no deberíamos de forzarlo a entrar en esto-

-Créeme Nygus que en estos momentos me encuentro tan preocupado como todos los presentes- le replico Mifune a la enfermera -Se bien que tienen al "enano" y a Tsubaki, ese par ha hecho mucho por Angela y por mi desde que llegamos a esta ciudad y tratar de localizarlos es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-¡Bien! Al menos aquí podemos aplicar el dicho de que varias cabezas piensan mejor que una…- exclamo el Shinigami sama con más entusiasmo.

-¿Y cual es su plan Mifune sensei?- le pregunto Kilik

-Tratar de razonar con WhiteStar no se me hace mala idea en el punto en el que estamos-

-¡No hablas en serio!- exclamo Marie.

-A mi tampoco se me hace mala idea- hablo finalmente Stein -El es el único que quizás pueda darnos la información que necesitamos-

-Pero Stein- volvió a repetir Marie -¿Realmente crees que alguien aquí sea capaz de negociar con ese sujeto?-

-Yo puedo- dijo Mifune -Lo conocí muy bien, coincidimos mucho por cosas de mi antiguo trabajo como guardaespaldas de la mafia y me vi forzado a hablar con el un par de veces. Se como tratarlo-

-Eso es bueno, pero ese no es problema realmente Mifune- dijo Spirit -No tenemos una remota idea de cómo hacer contacto con el alma de WhiteStar y no podemos estar arriesgando al muchacho que lo lleva dentro-

-¡Pseh! Vaya, vaya. Un par de segundos en este sitio de mierda y te vuelves un marica igual que ellos Mifune…-

La voz de Ox volvió a sonar distorsionada, era más que obvio que WhiteStar estaba ahí de vuelta. El Shinigami sama solo se limito a verlo un rato mientras todos los demás se quedaban alrededor de el en silencio.

-¡SHINIGAMI CHOP!-

El Shinigami sama le dio un golpe en el cráneo a Ox ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldito demente! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?-

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mis alumnos…-

-CON UN CARAJO, ¿QUE CLASE DE MIERDA TIENE EN LA CABEZA?- le grito WhiteStar/Ox desde su carrito con un chipote en la cabeza -Odio a todo el asqueroso personal de Shibuzen, nunca se toman las cosas como deberían, ¡malditos puritanos hijos de perra carentes de sentido común!-

-Cielos, este tipo es en extremo vulgar- dijo Liz un poco conmocionada por haber escuchado tantas malas palabras salir de la boca alguien en un solo respiro.

-Ya basta WhiteStar, ¡¿dime donde rayos tiene a mi hija?- le reclamó Spirit.

-Spirit, trata de calmarte- le dijo Stein.

-¿Tu hija? ¿Acaso te reprodujiste mequetrefe? Eso yo no lo sabía- les respondió WhiteStar en un tono de burla.

-Maldito patán, si no tuvieras el cuerpo de uno de mis chicos te daría…-

-Suficiente Spirit, deja que Mifune hable con el-

Mifune se acerco a Ox, quien en ese momento tenía las facciones de la cara muy cambiadas. Ya a la luz su piel se miraba más pálida y su cara daba la impresión de que era mucho más adulta de lo que realmente era, como si Ox hubiera envejecido en menos de una milésima de segundo

-WhiteStar- le dijo Mifune en voz baja y mirándolo directamente a los ojos -Esto se puede volver tan tedioso y tan largo como a ti se te venga en gana. No tienes a donde ir y nosotros no tenemos a donde voltear, si nos ayudas el beneficio será mutuo-

-Si, si, te comprendo- le dijo el tipo ya de una manera más calmada -¿Qué demonios quieren de mi?-

-¿Sabes a donde se llevaron a esos niños?-

-¿Qué niños? Yo no me entere de ninguna captura-

-No te hagas el tonto, unas cosas viscosas y negras atacaron a unos chicos en una casa y se llevaron a tres de ellos. De alguna manera sabemos que estas relacionado con ellas, ¿dónde los tienen?-

WhiteStar/Ox comenzó a reír ligeramente, agachando la cabeza como si la pregunta en su mismo planteamiento fuera estúpida. Levantó entonces la cabeza para volver a hablar.

-La pregunta duele de lo obvia que es- respondió el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Shinigami sama -Ante esa pista tan obvia deberías de saber que tus mocosos están en Mu, con tu hermana, Èder-

Todo el mundo volvió su cabeza hacia el Shinigami sama, pero este no se limito a decir una palabra o siquiera ha hacer un gesto. Kid estaba conmocionado, el chico sabía que Èder era el nombre real de su padre, pero nadie lo conocía salvo el y quizás alguno que otro que lo conociera muy bien. Pero algo en esa frase estaba claramente mal. ¿Mu? ¿Dónde rayos quedaba eso? Y mas aún, ¡¿su padre tenía una hermana?

El Shinigami sama solo suspiro.

-Como detesto a esa mujer…-

Continuara.


	6. Mu

_El sonido de una caja de música retumbaba en la habitación. El llanto de un niño la acompañaba. _

_-Detestas que te dejen de prestar atención, ¿verdad?-_

Hoshisoku

Capitulo 4

Mu

Para Soul, y quizás para todos los ahí presentes, la palabra "Mu" sonaba como algo que podría haber dicho una vaca en sus momentos de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, Ox o WhiteStar o quien fuera en ese momento realmente parecía estar hablando de un sitio en específico y la reacción del Shinigami sama lo constaba.

Kid por su lado, seguía consternado. ¿Una tía? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Hasta donde sabía, la única manera en la que un shinigami podía poseer familiares era reproduciéndose, puesto que luego el producto de esa reproducción tendía a ocupar el puesto el del padre o madre en cuanto este dejara de ofrecer su función. De ahí su duda, ¿acaso el poder de su abuelo había sido tanto que había tenido la necesidad de generar dos entidades? Era algo completamente inverosímil.

Por otro lado, WhiteStar sonreía de oreja a oreja, había generado la suficiente polémica en la habitación como para poner al Shinigami sama en apuros.

-Los chicos boquiabiertos son adorables, ¿no lo crees Èder?- le dijo en un tono burlón,

-¡Dirígete al Shinigami sama con mas respeto engendro…!- le reclamó Spirit.

-Relájate Spirit, yo me encargare de eso- le dijo el Shinigami sama haciéndolo a un lado.

El Shinigami sama se volvió a acercar a el y se mantuvo viéndolo a los ojos un rato. WhiteStar también, quitando su sonrisa por una cara mas seria.

-¡SHINIGAMI CHOP!- dijo de vuelta antes de encajarle la mano en el cráneo de nueva cuenta al muchacho -Esto va por estar molestándome de manera deliberada-

-¡Maldito canalla! ¡¿Acaso tienes mierda en lugar de cerebro? ¡Ya entiendo por que tu hermana Yurei dice que no sirves como Shinigami!-

El Shinigami sama le dio otro golpe en la cabeza y lo dejo noqueado, con eso dio a entender que ya tenía suficiente de que lo estuvieran insultando. Sus amigos en cambio, no se miraban muy complacidos con la forma de actuar del Shinigami sama, a pesar de que para ellos era más que obvio que quien hablaba no era su amigo en realidad.

-Shinigami sama, ¿se ha dado cuenta de que le ha estado pegando a Ox?- le reclamo Kim.

-Lo se Kim Diehl, lo se, y se que estas preocupada como todos aquí. Pero es la única manera de tratar a un criminal como WhiteStar- le explico el Shinigami -Ese hombre es un loco peligroso, por mas que este dentro del cuerpo del buen Ox sigue siendo un asesino, y donde tenga las manos libres no dudara en matarnos-

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el Shinigami sama tenía razón. Las Thompson, Kid, Lalo, Nadja y Harvar eran prueba viviente de ello, mucho más Harvar, que quizás hubiera muerto ayer en las manos del loco de no ser por el súbito momento de lucidez en la que su técnico volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo. No estaba ya segura de si el que estaba en ese carrito era el chico bueno que tanto le ayudaba y que le había devuelto la cordura en el castillo de Baba Yaga, o el monstruo asesino que el Shibuzen había tenido que mandar a matar por que estaba arrastrando a toda la gente de su alrededor a la demencia.

-Padre- preguntó de repente Kid sacando a la joven bruja de sus pensamientos -¿Qué es Mu?-

El Shinigami mayor sabía que no podía cambiar de tema, este mismo era indispensable para encontrar al resto de sus alumnos.

Ocultando su nerviosismo, el shinigami se puso las manos en la espalda y se fue caminado hacia el espejo que tenía en el death room. Los adultos se miraban casi tan nerviosos como el, cosa que a los jóvenes les pareció sospechoso, desde ahí era obvio que estaban habían tratando de mantener el tema oculto por una razón que desconocían.

-Supongo que todos ustedes han oído hablar de la Atlántida- dijo el Shinigami sama con mucha mas calma -El continente donde esta se encontraba se llamaba Mu, según la leyenda todo el pedazo de tierra se hundió cuando los atlantes decidieron desafiar a los dioses-

-¿Con eso trata de decirnos que los chicos están en la Atlántida?- exclamo Soul.

-No exactamente- respondió el Shinigami sama -Es algo así, pero a la vez es algo más complicado-

El Shinigami sama se bajo de donde tenía su espejo, camino hacia el fondo del death room y luego le pidió a Spirit que viniera con el. Entre los trajeron un globo terráqueo de color amarillo ocre, como si se tratara de un cartograma viejo.

-Esto me ayudara a ilústralos mejor- dijo el Shinigami sama mientras ponía el enorme globo terráqueo frente a el -Este es nuestro mundo, redondo, lindo y con 6 continentes si contamos los polos-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, podría ir al grano Shinigami sama, esto me esta desesperando- exclamo Liz un poco angustiada.

-Ya, ya no desesperes Liz, se que disponemos de poco tiempo, pero no se pueden ir así como así- le replico el hombre de negro -Como saben, este el Océano Atlántico, donde se cree que estaba el continente Mu. Pero siéndoles sinceros eso es una gran mentira-

El Shinigami sama le dio la vuelta a su globo terráqueo hasta el océano pacifico, donde los muchachos contemplaron con sorpresa a Japón convertido en un enorme pedazo de tierra.

El anteriormente pequeño Japón contaba con un golfo y una península que llegaba hasta Nueva guinea hacia el sur según el mapa del Shinigami sama, y también de una segunda franja de tierra que se unía con Rusia hacia el norte. Era tan grande que las islas de Hawaii estaban metidas dentro de un mar interno y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la costa este, pegándose casi a Canadá y Estados unidos.

Islas lo rodeaban por todos lados y un brazo pequeño de ellas lo unía con China.

-Este, mis niños, es el verdadero Japón, o mas bien dicho el continente Mu-

-No lo puedo creer…- exclamo Jaqueline con sorpresa.

-Ja, es como un mundo perdido- exclamo Lalo con entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué nadie ha estado antes en ese Japonsote?- exclamo Patty apuntándolo.

-¿Esa placa enorme tiene algo que ver con el cinturón de fuego en el que se encuentra el océano pacifico?- pregunto Harvar.

-¿El cinturón de que?- exclamo Soul.

-Es la placa del mar del pacifico, es lo que causa los volcanes y las fallas de la costa este de América, ignorante- le dijo Harvar un poco molesto.

-Ya, ya perdón, no es para que te pongas así (no seas tan nerd…)-

-Ya relájense muchachos. De hecho, si y no Harvar- le explico el Shinigami sama -Esta cosa esta liada al cinturón de fuego, y por lo mismo posee sus propias fisuras, pero ese no es el punto. La cosa es que si alguien no ha pisado esto es por que esta en otro plano existencial, como un mundo a través de un espejo-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los chicos en unisonó.

El Shinigami sama suspiro.

-Verán, en este mundo existen dos planos existenciales. Nu, el lugar donde nosotros estamos parados, y Mu, un continente que seguiría donde esta de no ser por las disputas que yo y mi hermana hemos mantenido desde hace siglos- les explico

-¿Cómo esta eso?- pregunto Killik.

-Verán, el abuelo de Kid era un sujeto conocido como Thanatos, una criatura comparada con el Hades de la mitología griega, y quien anteriormente regia sobre la muerte y el equilibrio. Su poder era grande, y por tanto se dividió en dos cuando ya no pudo más. Ese golpe fue lo que nos dio origen a mi hermana y a mí-

Eso lo explicaba todo desde cierto punto, o al menos para Kid.

-La Shinigami Yurei y yo somos gemelos, una mitad del otro. Ambos tenemos el mismo propósito que tenía Thanatos en su tiempo, pero nos llevamos mal. El que seamos cada uno una cara de la misma moneda no solo la hace a ella mujer y a mi varón, si no que también la hace una criatura imposible si de carácter se trata. Yurei es oscura, fría, chantajista, mentirosa…-

-¿Es un shinigami malo?- pregunto Patty.

-No es… bueno, si es una shinigami mala- exclamo finalmente dándole la razón a Patty -Pero no es mala, mala, tu sabes, como un demonio Kishin. Es mas bien una persona que hace su trabajo a como ella ve las cosas-

Todo el mundo se quedo con cara de que no había comprendido nada.

-Veo que no entienden nada… ¿como les explico?- el Shinigami sama se tomo el mentón y luego levanto el dedo índice -Oh si, se los pondré mucho mas sencillo. Yo soy un shinigami pacifico, por lo tanto, represento el lado pacifico de la muerte. Aquellos que mueren en silencio, durante su vejez y por una enfermedad larga que los ha aquejado, por que no eran viables dentro del vientre de sus madres, o por que simplemente el tiempo se les había acabado. Si yo, siendo el shinigami pacifico que soy, represento el equilibrio desde ese punto, entonces, ¿ustedes que creen que es Yurei?-

\

Kid abrió los ojos de par en par

-Ella es, la muerte violenta…-

-¡Bien hecho Kid!- exclamo su padre con un entusiasmo muy mórbido -Ella controla a toda la gente que muere al ser aplastada por autos, machada en maquinas, acuchillada, balaceada, quemada viva, abortada, despedazada por animales salvajes y demás cosas que, no les contare por que veo que se me están comenzando a poner verdes. El punto que es que aunque estamos separados, el efecto de nuestra manera de manejar almas se siente en ambos planos. La cosa es, que en un mundo donde se evita a toda costa la locura como es Nu, la muerte pacifica es la que predomina sobre la muerte violenta. Pero en Mu…-

-En Mu la locura es generalizada, niños…-

WhiteStar se había levantado mirándolos a todos con esos ensombrecidos ojos rojos.

-La gente ahí se mantiene atrapada en un Japón oriundo de la era Edo, con guerras entre los feudos que comenzaron muchísimo antes que en estas tierras, y que por cierto, no se han acabado ni se van a acabar nunca. La influencia de Yurei sobre ese mundo es nefasta. La gente ahí es entrenada desde que son niños para matar y matarse. Familias, no, países enteros dedican su política y sus gastos a generar soldados cada vez mas perfectos para que participen en la guerra. Y mientras ustedes están aquí, partiéndose el alma para detener a los muertos que quieren quitarle la paz a los vivos, allá la única manera en que los vivos pueden alcanzar la paz es estando muertos-

Los demás no supieron que decir al respecto. El Shinigami mayor solo respondió con una mueca, expresando que WhiteStar tenía razón.

-Yurei es un shinigami que maneja su pedazo del mundo de acuerdo a una vieja regla que dictamina que como dioses de la muerte, no debemos de meternos en asuntos de vivos. Así los vivos en su mundo se dedican a matarse y ella solo se dedica a repartir sus muertes- suspiro el Shinigami sama -Nuestras discusiones sobre ese tema no nos dejaron ponernos de acuerdo, y créanme que he tratado de decirle que, como dios, su presencia también afecta a las personas. Pero ella simplemente me ha hecho a un lado, mandándome a freír espárragos cada que trato de corregirla. Por eso fue que me pidió que nos dividiéramos, ella deliberadamente tomo un pedazo pequeño de tierra, creo una cúpula con su fuerza, eh hizo un plano existencial en donde ella podía generar sus propias reglas. Así es como se separo Mu de Nu-

-Mi tía parece una persona muy obstinada y caprichosa…-

-ES una persona muy obstinada y caprichosa- exclamo el Shinigami sama -Pero que se le puede hacer, yo ya hice todo lo que pude con ella y el separar a la tierra en dos planos es en la única cosa en la que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. No es que yo acepte su comportamiento, pero no puedo forzarla ha hacer las cosas Kid. Sabes mejor que nadie que en el mundo nada hace las cosas a la fuerza hijo-

Las últimas palabras sonaron con más rabia de la acostumbrada por el Shinigami sama, algo que su hijo no tomo como un punto muy bueno.

Tratando de calmar la tención, Mifune se volvió hacia WhiteStar para cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

-Se nota que conoces mucho de Mu- le dijo el samurái al ninja.

-Tengo que. Conozco ese sitio como la palma de mi mano-

-¿Y como fue que te pasaste de allá a aquí?- pregunto de nueva cuenta -Supongo que debe haber una barrera que impida el paso de gente de haya para acá y viceversa, que si no fuera así, todo el mundo hubiera visto Mu antes-

-Y vaya que hay una barrera para evitar que cualquier idiota se pase al otro lado, pero hay maneras de violarla, y es prácticamente nula la gente que sabe como hacerlo en estos días-

-¿Podrías decirnos como?-

-¿Para que quieren ir para haya? Ustedes mojigatos no sobrevivirían un día en ese sitio, más si se encuentran actualmente en guerra-

Lejos de que Spirit fuera el que actuara agresivo ante la desesperación, Soul fue quien realmente se molestó. Quito de su camino a Mifune y se acerco a Ox para jalarlo de la camisa y mostrarle dientes, como un animal enojado, cosa que hizo que el ninja devolviera esa sonrisa maniaca que tenía en su rostro hacia rato.

-Mira grandísimo pedazo de alcornoque, no tenemos tiempo para que le estés dando vueltas al asunto. Mis amigos se encuentran en ese sitio de porquería, seguramente por culpa tuya, ¡y ahora se mas que nunca que debo sacarlos a cualquier costo!- le gritaba mientras lo jalaba.

-Ándate a la mierda mocoso, a mi eso me viene valiendo un soberano soplete- le respondió WhiteStar con soberbia -Además, ya te he dicho que yo no se nada acerca del rapto que me comentan-

-Los sujetos que atacaron a los muchachos actuaban bajo el control de un alma parasita, como lo haces tú con nuestro alumno en este instante. Por eso es que deducimos que sabías algo- le explicó Stein mientras Soul lo soltaba -Fueron dos gemelas, y se llevaron a 3 chicos, entre ellos venia incluido tu hijo-

WhiteStar se quedo callado un segundo.

-¿Haz dicho mi hijo? ¿Lo dejaron con vida?-

-Así es- exclamo Sid con cierta molestia -¿Hay algún problema con eso?-

-Depende señores- les respondió -A cual dejaron vivo, ¿al chico o al grande?-

Todos los adultos se quedaron callados, los muchachos no comprendían mucho de lo que pasaba.

-¿WhiteStar es padre de Maka?- pregunto Lalo con cierto aire de estupidez.

-No Lalo, yo soy el papá de Maka- le replico Spirit -WhiteStar es padre de BlackStar-  
-Eso tiene mas sentido…- dijo el joven poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

-¿Cómo que el grande, acaso había otro?- exclamo Sid.

WhiteStar no dijo otra cosa, solo comenzó a reír maniáticamente con ese tono que hacia que la sangre se helara.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

BlackStar volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con menos pesadez que hacia rato. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, pero, a juzgar por la luz que le estaba pegando en la cara, seguramente era de día en las primeras horas de la mañana.

El joven de pelo azul se percató primero que el cuarto donde estaba era muy parecido a su habitación, todo de madera y con puertas corredizas de papel. Incluso hubiera jurado que se había levantado de una horrible pesadilla de no ser por que el cuarto donde se encontraba no estaba caóticamente desordenado.

Lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta fue del pesado cobertor que tenia sobre el y la bolsa de agua caliente debajo de su almohada, los cuales eran para mantenerlo caliente. Fue en ese momento cuando el muchacho giró la cabeza para reconocer el terreno y se sobresaltó cuando vio que Maka estaba a su derecha y Tsubaki a su izquierda. Ambas estaban bien y a salvo, cosa que no se esperaba por que Tsubaki se vio en las mismas condiciones que el ayer y a Maka la había perdido de vista.

Fuera como fuera, ahora estaban en una habitación en una casa que no era la suya… y por lo que podía apreciar en la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, en un rumbo desconocido. BlackStar lo sabía por que el sol en ese sitio, al igual que la luna, no reía con voz estruendosa; en cambio relucía tanto que hacia que los ojos se sintieran secos con solo mirarlo unas milésimas de segundo.

Ignorando eso, BlackStar se arrastro por la colchoneta fue directo hacia donde estaba Tsubaki para moverla un poco. El pelo azul sintió un alivio al ver que respondía a los movimientos de su mano, eso significaba que estaba bien. La chica de pelo negro abrió un ojo, luego el otro, y sonrió al ver la cara de BlackStar con un halo de luz mañanero alrededor de el.

-Estas a salvo…- le susurro con alegría.

-Obviamente que si, ¿crees acaso que me iban a detener así de fácil?- le dijo el alardeando como siempre, cosa que hizo que la chica se sintiera mas cómoda -¿Y tu como estas?-

-Bien, creo- le respondió -¿Dónde están Maka y Soul?-

-Soul no lo se, pero Maka esta aquí al lado nuestro y parece estar bien-

-Revísala, por favor-

BlackStar hizo lo que Tsubaki le pidió y se dirigió hacia Maka para moverla un poco. En cuanto la chica rubia reaccionó, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levanto de un salto de la cama, mirando a su alrededor. BlackStar se había sobresaltado por la acción tan repentina de su compañera, pero Maka no le dio importancia, simplemente se reviso el brazo para notar que tenía un vendaje alrededor del brazo donde estaban los vidrios. Un suspiro de alivio se formo en su cara en ese momento, algo que el chico pelo de pincho no comprendió del todo.

-¿Dónde están las gemelas?- preguntó la rubia rápidamente.

- ¿Te refieres a nuestras captoras?- le respondió el chico dejando evidente su confusión -No lo se, y se me hace raro que estemos aquí como si nada. Si nuestras captoras estuvieran alrededor, no creo que hayan puesto tanta energía en ponernos comodos-

BlackStar tenía razón, las chicas que los habían capturado no estaban a la vista, por lo que estaba de más pensar que habían desaparecido. La joven rubia se levantó de la cama lentamente y caminó por la habitación en espera de encontrar una señal que le dijera donde se encontraba.

En eso, la puerta de papel se abrió y los técnicos vieron entrar a un chico muy blanco con un afro castaño, lentes de sol y un grueso sweater de lana sobre su cuerpo. Llevaba una bandeja con bolsas de agua caliente y lo que parecía una tetera con té de hierbas en sus manos.

-Ya despertaron- les dijo sin muchos ánimos en un claro japonés.

¿De donde había salido este? ¿Era secuas de sus captores? ¿Hablaría solo japonés? Había muchas especulaciones, pero al menos por eso último no había inconvenientes. Tenían suerte de que al alumnado del Shibuzen los entrenaran a decir algunas palabras clave en varios idiomas para llevar a cabo sus misiones en otros países.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Maka con algo de dificultad.

-Tienes un acento muy raro, pero agradezco que hagas el esfuerzo por copiar el mío- le respondió el muchacho aun con ese tono frío mientras colocaba la bandeja en un mueble cercano a la puerta -Mi nombre es Aburame Shino, si eso responde a tu pregunta-

-¿Dijo que su nombre es Aburame?- pregunto Maka un poco confundida.

-No Maka, su nombre es Shino- la corrigió tranquilamente Tsubaki -Los japoneses tendemos a poner el apellido paterno antes del nombre-

-Veo que no se pasean seguido por este barrio, ¿verdad?- les dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-La verdad no Aburame san- le dijo Tsubaki al muchacho.

La joven rubia le hizo un ademan a Tsubaki para que le hiciera alguna pregunta al chico acerca de su captoras. Black Star se adelanto a la azabache y se levanto rápidamente, apuntando al chico del afro de manera acusadora.

-Quiero saber donde esta la gente para la que trabajas-

Tsubaki se llevo la mano a la frente y el tal Shino levanto la ceja.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Las gemelas, las que nos trajeron aquí, ¿donde están?-

-Black Star, relájate, no seas tan grosero- le dijo Tsubaki tratando de hacer que se sentara.

-No tengo idea de que me estas hablando- les contesto el muchacho -Lo único que me conto mi familia, es que los encontraron medio muertos y al borde de la hipotermia en el bosque mientras hacían vigilancia nocturna afuera de la aldea. Y solo los vieron a ustedes tres, no había nadie más-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Black Star sobre todas las cosas, algo muy poco común en el. La mujer con complexión de calavera y su capota de insectos, aquellas visiones asquerosas, las bestias desmembrándose y el horrible dolor que sintió Maka cuando esa amiba se metió dentro de su piel ¿todo lo que había pasado aquella noche había sido una pesadilla? ¿Entonces por que estaban ahí hablando con esa persona cuando deberían estar en casa de Kid?

-Disculpa- trató de preguntar Maka -¿Nos podrías decir donde estamos?-

-Están en la nación del fuego, en Konoha no gakure para ser más específicos- le dijo tranquilamente antes de salir por la puerta de papel -Si me permiten debo retirarme. Aquí hay un poco de te caliente y hay un par de vasos de bambú en el cajón de la izquierda. Si necesitan otra cosa pueden consultar con cualquiera de la casa, dentro de poco mandaremos a llamar a un encargado para que los lleve de vuelta a su aldea…-

BlackStar se dirigió a Tsubaki en cuanto el muchacho del afro se retiro.

-Quizás no sepa mucho de geografía pero… ¿En que país queda la nación del fuego?-

Maka no estaba segura si pegarle por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida, o sentarse para pensar y tratara de responderle. El luminoso sol en la ventana era suficiente como para despistar a cualquiera.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-A ver, déjeme ver si le entiendo Shiby san. ¿Dice que tiene a estos 3 chicos en su casa?-

-Así es Hokage sama, y no corresponden con ninguno de los niños que las otras aldeas tienen reportados como desaparecidos. Estos si que no sabemos de donde salieron-

Naruto, un joven rubio con marcas en las mejillas, se encontraba hablando con el patriarca del a familia Aburame sobre aquella particular situación. A pesar de ser el más joven en ascender al puesto de Hokage en los últimos años, las batallas múltiples que había sobrellevado en el pasado y las experiencias vividas en ellas le habían ayudado a ganar un poco de sabiduría. Al menos, le habían ayudado a ganar un poco de fuerza para sobrellevar la pesada carga de ser el jefe de una aldea ninja.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, en los últimos días Naruto se estaba enfrentando a un problema que no tenía explicaciones lógicas. Desde hacía varias semanas, varios niños de algunos feudos cercanos a las aldeas ninja desaparecían sin dejar rastro, para luego ser encontrados, literalmente, entre medio locos y medio muertos en bosques, cuevas o arroyos.

Todo el mundo estaba detrás de aquel que ocasionaba dichas acciones, sin saber realmente donde comenzar a buscar. El que unos chicos aparecieran bajo casi las mismas circunstancias, pero completamente cuerdos era quizás una buena señal, pero también algo que no le agradaba del todo al rubio. Si los chicos se le habían escapado, seguramente no tardaba el responsable en venir a buscarlos.

-¿En que piensa Naruto sama?- preguntó Shiby.

-Shiby ¿usted cree que esos chicos estén vinculados con los secuestros que han ocurrido en los alrededores?-

-Hay muchas probabilidades, pero también no hay que descartar que pudieron haber sido atacados por algún otro loco que este aprovechando la situación- le dijo hombre del bigote -Usted sabe que nunca falta ese tipo de gente-

-Eso también podría ser probable. Aun así creo que deberíamos buscar a alguien que los cuide mientras averiguamos de donde han salido, de momento podrían estar confundidos y puede que no nos den mucha información-

-Naruto sama, si quiere…-

La puerta se abrió justo en ese instante. Naruto casi brincó de su asiento, pero eso no movió a Shiby ni un milímetro de su posición. Cuando el chico rubio se recupero, logro divisar a Iruka con una panda de papeles en sus manos, papeles que seguro venia a entregarle.

-Lamento haber entrado de golpe, es que no pude evitar escuchar su conversación…-

Continuara.


End file.
